Sinister Charm and Deception
by ExilEden
Summary: [Hiatus] It's always how Harry saved Ginny and ended the Heir of Slytherin’s horror reign over Hogwarts. But remember when Harry was about to strike the Basilisk Fang through Tom Riddle’s diary? This is my take on what could’ve happened if Harry never did
1. A PhanTOM Riddle

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That is all. Now shoo.

**A/N: **Okay, this is a fanfic I've been planning to write about two months ago. During the whole time, I've gathered notes and fanfiction ideas to spice up this story. The beginning may seem slow-progressed at first, but the plot will gradually reveal itself as the story progresses. If all goes well, and if reviewers request it, I may write a sequel, but that's far from now.

**Summary: **They all talked about how Harry saved Ginny and ended the Heir of Slytherin's horror reign over Hogwarts. But remember when Harry was about to strike the Basilisk Fang through Tom Riddle's diary? This is my take on what could've happened if Harry never got a chance to strike it though fully.

If you don't like (**T/G**), then don't read!

-------

Chapter 1: A Phan**TOM** Riddle

Droplets of water echoed throughout the Chamber. The serpentine eyes of the snake statues seemed to follow the slow and weakening movements of a 12 yr. old boy as he struggled to breath.

The basilisk venom is swiftly traveling through his bloodstream. With every second that's ticking by, Harry Potter's line of vision is getting dimmer and dimmer. Tom's words of how he'll die here drowned out, Harry suddenly got an epiphany. Reaching for the Basilisk Fang beside him, he took hold of it, and started opening the front of Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary…

Ginny's eyes flew open, as if she somehow they sensed the diary opening. Doing her best to prevent the spell of sleep from overcoming her again, she sat up and watched the scene unravel with dazed horror in her chocolate brown eyes.

Tom was so caught up in his 'speech of horrific glory', that he didn't even notice Ginny was awake. Heck, he didn't even notice that Harry was slowly lifting the Basilisk Fang toward the diary until it was almost too late.

"No, what are you doing? Stop!"

Ginny looked at Harry, who hadn't noticed her either, to the diary on the damp floor, her mind still a bit cloudy. Then like lightning, it hit her what Harry was about to do.

Harry plunged the Basilisk Fang into the diary, but in a flash of red hair, it was gone. He looked up and saw Tom screaming in agony, but what really got his attention was the sight of Ginny cradling the diary like it's the only thing that ever mattered to her, tears pooling at her eyes.

"Ginny! Thank god you're alive! I thought I lost you! Give me the diary, Ginny! We can finish him off for good and end this chain of horror!"

Ginny, her lips trembling shook her head no and clutched the diary closer to her chest. No doubt in Harry's mind that she wasn't going to give it to her. But why? Tom Riddle was the one sacrificing her to save himself so why was she is still protecting him? Harry looked back to Tom and was shocked to see that the hole that had appeared on Tom's chest a few seconds ago had healed itself.

Ginny, shaking with fear, confusion and anger looked from Tom to Harry. What should she do? Who should she save? She could just hand the diary to Harry and he could put an end to all the petrifying and horrors in the school. Is that what she wanted?

But another part of her is keeping her from acting out what she should do. That part of Ginny Weasley is the part of her that adores Tom to no end. The part that worships him and admires him. He was the only person who has ever truly understood her. He was sympathetic and compassionate, always the shoulder to cry on and the one who helps her with her homework when she doesn't understand a thing…

Ginny vaguely remembered the time when he was the only person she cared about. None of her family and friends seemed to empathize with her as much as Tom did…

**-Flashback-**

Ginny walked somberly back into her dormitory. Her brothers always seemed like they were too busy for her. Ron was chatting with Harry and Hermione, Fred and George were busy with their usual pranks and inventions, and Percy, perfect Percy, had prefect duties to attend to. Charlie and Bill weren't even there to talk to her, and she still hasn't gotten her letter back from Charlie yet. The one she wrote in the beginning of the year.

No one ever had time for her.

But **he** always does. **He** was always there for her. Always there to talk to her, console her, help her and offer her advice.

Ginny knew that it would make her terribly mean, selfish and unfair to think this, but Tom would make such a better older brother to her than her real brothers. He was so much more understanding and sympathetic, taking her seriously like she was the most important thing in his life…

Ginny walked towards her bed and reached for a small dainty-looking black diary. It had the initials, Tom M. Riddle engraved in gold on the back lower right corner. This little black diary is her best friend and confidant. She delicately opened the front cover and took out an inkbottle and a quill. Almost as if he sensed her presence upon opening the diary, Tom Riddle's elegant cursive writing began to form on the front page.

_**Hello, sweetie, and how are you today?**_

Ginny felt a blush streak across her face as she imagined him actually saying that with a welcoming smile on his face. She always had a queer sensation in the pit of her stomach whenever he called her 'sweetie'. The first time he had called her that, Ginny insisted that he call her by her name instead, because somehow she always had the image of a husband and a wife pop up in her mind whenever she heard that word.

Ginny could never picture Tom and her fulfilling that image. She always thought of them as two friends who both had either little to no friends in school. _Oh well, birds of a feather must stick together_. That wasn't to say that she doesn't have the world's most microscopic crush on him. Especially after he had shown her a memory.

But nonetheless, Tom refused and said that he thought the nickname suited her rather well. Ginny had no choice but to tolerate that.

She hastily scribbled to write her reply, trying to imitate his same graceful handwriting. _Aaargh! Ginny, you must stop trying to impress him! This crush has gone on long enough! He is 5 years older than you!_

Oh, just the same thing everyday, Tom. Ron's always hanging out with Harry and his girlfriend-Ginny couldn't help herself-and Fred and George are showing off again.

Oh my goodness! It looks like I wrote this in the middle of an earthquake for god's sake!

**Well, they're with their friends now, and they are busy with their homework. But they still love you, darling. Your brothers may not have the time to spend with you like they usually did over the summer, but that doesn't mean that they're oblivious to the fact that you still exist. **

Darling? Oh, why does he have to call me that? I always feel so flustered when that word appears! But perhaps he knows that I secretly like it…

You're right Tom. I'm so glad that I have you to confine in. No one understands me like you do…

**Thank you, sweetie. Your writing seems a bit slanted. Are you tired? Maybe you should lie down and rest.**

I do feel a bit sleepy right now. I don't know why, but this always seems to happen whenever I'm writing in here. Maybe it's because I feel so relaxed.

**That must be it. Sleep now, little Ginny. We can talk more when you're refreshed. **

Okay. Bye Tom.

**Adieu princess…**

**-End Flashback-**

One single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks. Ginny had a distant wistful smile on her face. _I_ _must look crazy like that_. Ginny thought. _Sitting here with my hair all messed up, hugging the possession of the enemy like its some treasure and having a smile on my face. _But nonetheless Ginny dare not moved. She knew without a doubt that Tom was angry. Very angry. And there was no telling what he would do if he was angry.

Tom, seeing as how his demise was almost met, immediately cast 'Obliviate' on Harry. Ginny, her legs frozen with fear could only stare as Harry had a blank look in his brilliant green eyes. _So unlike Tom's. _She thought. _Ack! Ginny Weasley, what the heck are you doing comparing eye colors at a time like this! _

"What did you cast on him?"

Tom seemed to have finally noticed that Ginny was awake. He seemed quite surprised to say the least, but he quickly covered that up.

"Sweetie, lay down and go back to sleep. This does not concern you." Tom Riddled replied coldly, sneering.

Ginny glared at him and retorted. "Yes it bloody does! He is my friend and I want to know what you did to him! Tell me or I'll use my wand and cast-"

"-a simple first year stunning spell that I could easily block and backfire back to you in a heartbeat. And what will you do then, sweetie? Hmmm?"

"………"

"At a lost for words, aren't we little Ginny?" Smirked Tom as he twiddled with his own wand while walking towards her.

"T-Tom, w-what's going with you? You're fading!" Ginny cried pointing to him. Tom stopped in his tracks and looked down. "Oh, bloody hell!" He growled as his physical form began to grow transparent.

"Er, Tom? I think you better go back into your diary…" Ginny suggested.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but…where am I?" A confused Harry asked, looking around. "And…OW! Why does my arm hurt so much?" Suddenly Fawkes appeared beside him, healing him with his tears.

"Hey, thanks for that!" Harry smiled at Fawkes, though he had no idea who it was.

"Harry! You're okay! I thought Tom had cast some kind of harmful spell, since you were sitting there so still and shocked!" Ginny said with relief as she hugged him.

Something flickered in Tom's eyes at the sight of Ginny hugging his most hated enemy. Was it hatred? Pain? Or what he feared to be most of all, jealousy? Tom shivered. Nonsense! Jealous of some fool like Potter? Never!

He coughed, trying to get their attention.

"Ginny, how is it that you're awake? Didn't you feel exhausted when I made you come down here?"

"How am I suppose to know that?" Ginny shot back, her face red when she finally realized whom she was hugging.

"Um, because you're you?"

"Damn straight I am!"

Tom sighed. "Such foul language, Ginny Weasley!" Tom admonished, shaking his wand at her disapprovingly.

Ginny was about to use more when a low keening cry caught all of their attention. Fawkes the phoenix came swooping down over to them and landed again. Tom began fading more than ever now. "Harry, we must get out here!" Ginny warned.

"My name is Harry?"

"Yes!"

Fawkes waved its tail feathers, telling them to grab hold of them. "I heard from somewhere that phoenixes could carry immense loads. Harry, grab onto my hand!" Ginny told him. Harry did so; still unsure of what's going on.

Ginny grabbed onto Fawkes's tail and he takes off, leaving a fading Tom Riddle behind, the last thing Ginny heard from Tom was, "Why did you let me live?"

------

**_A/N_**: Well, there you go. The first chapter. Things were rushed a teensy weensy bit, but I read it over and over and everything seemed logical enough.

But now you know, Tom Riddle did **NOT** die because Harry only plunged the very tip of the Basilisk Fang into the diary before Ginny grabbed it.


	2. False Security

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

**Summary:** Ginny deals with the aftermath of the Chamber incident alone. Harry and Lockhart have no idea who they are, and Dumbledore is curious about how they survived.

**Chapter 2: False Security **

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny inwardly cringed at her mother screaming her full name. Almost an hour ago Fawkes had transported Harry, her, Ron and Lockhart out of the Chamber of Secrets. Now, she was sitting in an armchair with her brother Ron and her parents gathered around fussing over her. She had to confess about how she received the diary and what she was doing with it. Meanwhile Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were dealing with a clueless Harry and Lockhart.

Earlier Ginny had to explain to her brother why Harry had lost his memory in the Chamber. She couldn't bring herself to tell the truth, for the horror of it all was still fresh in her mind. So, she awkwardly said that when Harry saw Tom Riddle, he tried to use Oblivious on him, but Tom reflected it back to Harry, and how she had to plunge the Basilisk Fang into the diary. The diary itself is currently snuggled comfortably in her robe pocket, which thankfully, was big enough to fit a diary.

Ginny felt horrible for lying to her brother. But she felt even more horrible at having to remember those intimidating green eyes that burned into her own. _I know this isn't over. Yet._ Tom Riddle had disappeared. Faded into nothingness. Ginny sighed and tried to drown out the voices of her mother and father as they chastised her and reminded her that she should have told them what was going on instead of doing nothing. She knew that Riddle was still out there somewhere.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley still had look of confusion over their faces. Ginny only told them her part of the whole story. Ron started talking about how Harry kept hearing voices in the walls of Hogwarts. He told his parents about the petrifying and how he, Harry and Lockhart found the Chamber of Secrets. Mrs. Weasley nodded, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as she and her husband pieced together what their kids had just explained.

_Please let this be over soon…_ Ginny thought tiredly. Finally Mr. Weasley concluded their talk by warning her that should she ever come across any artifacts that belonged to the Dark Lord, she must report it to Dumbledore immediately. Ginny nodded, glad that her parents' speech was over.

Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall walked back into the office with a smiling Lockhart and a frowning Harry trailing behind. Ginny noticed that Harry seemed to be thinking about something. _Probably about what Dumbledore explained to him about his history and the incident._ "Well, I certainly hope that Ms. Weasley here has learned her lesson. Author, Molly, she should be fine. I'll have her sent to the Hospital Wing to recover. As for Harry and Lockhart they will need to take a special potion each day so that their memories will start to return."

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley nodded, and said goodbye to their children before Prof. McGonagall ushered them out. Seconds later a frantic looking Madame Promfrey hurried in. She took Ginny by the hand and led her out of McGonagall's office. Ginny took one last glance behind her and saw Dumbledore asking her brother something. "Don't worry, dear. I know this must have been hard on you. We'll have you fixed up with a good night's rest." Madame Promfrey told her as she led Ginny to the nearest hospital bed. "Er, can I leave my outer robes on?" Ginny asked. "Oh, all right dear. But it would be more comfortable if you slept in your nightclothes. I have them here if you need them. Goodnight, Ms. Weasley." With that, Madame Promfrey strolled out.

_Finally, some peace and quiet… _Ginny yawned and turned around in her bed. Suddenly she felt something hard and solid press against her side. _The diary_. Ginny took it and slipped out of bed after checking to make Madame Promfrey was truly gone. Ginny felt like the hand that was holding the diary was on fire. Her eyes started watering too. _No, I'm not going to cry anymore. He betrayed me. I'm never going to trust him again. I never want to see him again!_ Opening the window closest to her bed, Ginny backed away a few steps before running towards the window fast and with all her might she chucked the cause of her suffering all this year out the window.

She couldn't care less if it landed in the Black Lake, on the Whomping Willow, or on some poor bloke's head. All that mattered to her at that moment was that she was free. Free of him and his cursed diary. Feeling better, Ginny allowed herself a tiny triumphant smile as she walked towards the table on the other side of her bed that had her nightdress. Changing into her sleeping clothes, Ginny climbed into bed and wrapped herself in the covers as if they were a protective cocoon. She quickly fell asleep soon after.

----

_Giggling as she ran down the hill and up, the girl waved her arms around like she was a ballerina. The girl had fiery hair that contrasted the lightness of her cornflower-blue eyes. She wore a simple white silk nightgown, perfect for her size. Catching her breath from all the running, the little girl sat and laid down at the bottom of the tree that overlooked the bottom of the hill and the flower patches that grew below it. Smiling up at the sky, the girl closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. _

_This was her dreamworld. Her sanctuary. Her escape from all the stress and fatigue of the real world. She loved it here, just her and her alone. No one else to come along and try to ruin everything for her…_

"_Hello, Ginny."_

_The girl opened her eyes. They were challenged with intimidating green ones. Ginny didn't need to guess whom could possibly have eyes as astonishingly green as this boy to figure out who he was. _

"_Tom."_

_He nodded. He was standing over her, bending slightly so that his stoic face blocked her sight of the peaceful clouds above. She saw that he was wearing the same Slytherin robe with the prefect badge on it, as he was when she escaped from the Chamber with Harry. Questions flowed through her mind at the sight of him giving her a barely noticeable smile. _

_What is he doing here? _

_I thought he was gone! _

_What does he want now? _

_I've already done enough for him!_

"_Enjoying yourself Ginny?"_

_Very much so, until you showed up._

_Ginny inwardly gulped. She couldn't think up a response to say back. She was still shocked by his sudden appearance in her dreamworld. Taking her silence as a sign to continue, Tom walked over to her right side and laid down on the grass. Ginny moved an inch or two away from him, quite disturbed by the lack of distance between them. He didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to care much. _

"_You're wondering why I am here, aren't you, little Ginny?"_

_She nodded and turned away. The clouds overhead were white as pure snow and she wished that she could fly above them and away from him. _

"_Well, after you oh-so graciously chucked the memento of my being out the window, I took it upon myself to forever haunt you in your dreams. Actually, when that Dumbledore's songbird lifted you and that Potter brat away, my spirit was returned to the diary. While you were in McGonagall's office I took advantage of your tired state to unconsciously slip into your mind without you noticing or feeling a thing. Clever, isn't it?"_

_He smirked diabolically up at the sky. Riddle looked so comfortable in that position, lying down on his back, with his arms crossed behind his head as a sort of cushion. _

_Ginny looked calm on the outside. During her first year of school at Hogwarts Ginny had mastered the art of hiding her emotions inside. Or maybe it was Tom who taught her that? She couldn't remember. Not that it mattered…_

"_Oh yes, indeed it does matter, sweetie. To me at least." She could see his smug expression from the corner of her eyes. _

_Despite her ability to hide her emotions to the outside world, Ginny was beginning to panic inside. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! How could he have gotten inside my mind so easily? Was I that weak? I have to find a way on how to get rid of him! Ginny bit her lips, thinking hard._

"_Nice try, love. It won't work. In fact, not even **I** know how to get out of your mind now. But it doesn't matter. I'm rather enjoying myself here…" Tom smirked slyly at her._

_He read my mind! How can he do that?_

"_It's simple, really. To read your mind I mean. I could tell by that the expression of sheer terror in your eyes no matter how hard you try to hide it, sweetie. But, I wasn't reading your mind. I just glanced at your face and I had a pretty clear idea what you were thinking."_

"_I…"_

"_Yes, love?"_

"_I want you to go away! You've been at this long enough! What do you want from me anyway! You're alive! You're free of that stupid diary and you're still bothering me! I fulfilled my part of the deal by resurrecting you but you keep on pestering me! I want you to leave me alone!" She had more to say, but they were all repetition for she had shouted before. _

_With that, Ginny turned to her side so that her back was to him. She heard him chuckle to himself and her anger flared again. She so badly wanted to whack him on the head. Or slap him. But she didn't think she'd be tall enough. The top of her head barely reached his chest. _

"_Tsk tsk tsk, such a temper you have there, little Ginny. Might I suggest meditation? It can do wonders for someone such as yourself." _

"_The only reason I have such a temper is because you provoked me. I always get mad when you do that, Riddle." Ginny spat his name out like it was poison. _

"_And that is why I think you're such an interesting person, love."_

"_Stop that!"_

_He grinned at her. "Stop what?" He asked innocently._

"_Don't ever call me 'love' or 'sweetie' again! I hate those pet names!" Riddle was about to speak again, but she cut him off. "And don't even think about calling me 'little Ginny'! I'm 12 years old now and I'm not some silly little girl anymore!" Ginny felt immensely satisfied at herself for pointing that out to him._

_Until she saw his grin grew into a malicious smirk as his green eyes started to turn darker, almost black. Ginny shivered. Suddenly all her confidence seemed to have left her._

"_As you wish, Ginevra. But enough with all your fury and accusations. I didn't come here to listen to you whine and complain. You never answered my question."_

_Ginny looked at him fully. "What do you mean ques-" Then recognition ignited within her eyes. "Oh…"_

_Riddle nodded, staring at the green leaves that grew on the branches of the tree. "Why did you let me live? You could've easily let that Harry Potter of yours finish me off."_

"_I…er," She couldn't tell him the real reason. He'd laugh at her and jeer at her foolishness. There was still a part of her heart that believed that there was still some good left in him. Or was he merely pretending the whole time? She didn't care if that was true or false, but nonetheless that part of her was still clinging to his initial impression upon her. She'll just have to make it sound as truthful as the real reason without him realizing it. _

"_I don't know why…but I had to…I couldn't let you die like that." Weak, Weasley, weak…_

_Tom made a noise that distinctly sounded like a snort, but he didn't show anything else besides annoyance. Then that evil and wicked gleam returned to his eyes and he sneered at her form, which was now sitting up. He never noticed when she changed her position. _

_He looked back up at the clouds, a mixed expression of bemusement and boredom written on his face. "Your dreamworld…it's quite peaceful I must say. So tranquil and heart-settling. Come to think of it, it's very boring too. Terribly mundane. Is this what you do when your asleep? Just come here and run around? No wonder you're so naive. But don't worry, I'll change that for you…" _

"_How…how are you here like this?"_

_Tom looked thoughtful. "Well, since my diary was partially ruined, I didn't die. I merely lost my tangible form." _

_Ginny had been staring at him; a look of horror crossed her face as he said that. Her lips trembling from fright, she hastily got up, but Tom's spider-like fingers caught her wrist before she could walk away from him. _

"_No where are you off to in such a hurry, little Ginny? Don't you like it here? It is your favorite place in the world, is it not?" Tom malevolently simpers at her, his eyes narrowing. _

_Ginny tugged, but he wouldn't let go. Whimpering, she gave one last pull with all her might. Unfortunately, he was one step ahead of her. Riddle let go, but Ginny lost her balance and fell backwards down the hill. Or almost did. Tom Riddle, his famous smirk plastered on his face, lazily caught her wrist at the last moment, and gave her a sharp tug forward. _

_Ginny landed with a sounding thud a few inches beside him. Panic settling in twice that day, she flipped onto her back and got up, or at least tried to, but something was preventing her from sitting up. Ginny saw that Riddle's left hand was exerting pressure on the spot between her neck and her chest. His other hand was combing through her silky red hair. "Shhh…" Riddle shushed her._

"_Tom, stop! Let me go! I don't-"_

_To Ginny's pure repulsion and terror, he leaned in closer, his green eyes half closed…_

_Feeling a mixture of sickness and anxiety, Ginny felt tears slide down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and-_

----

Ginny woke up, facing the ceiling.

Nightmare.

It had been a nightmare. Just a peaceful dream gone wrong. However she still felt cold sweat on her forehead, and her sheets were all tangled up. Sitting up straight, Ginny smoothed out her hair and her heavy panting gradually slowed. Ginny looked around the Hospital Wing and closed her eyes again.

When she opened them, she screamed.

There was the diary. Tom Marvolo Riddle's diary, lying on her lap. And the cover was open, revealing a message that made Ginny's heart skip two beats.

_**Good morning, my love. Did you have a nice dream?**_


	3. The Aftermath

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters except for one but she'll appear much later in Chapter 6 with a minor purpose.

**Summary: **Waking up from a nightmare only to discover that the memento of it has mysteriously returned, Ginny reminiscences about Tom's treachery and swore to loathe him with all her heart and soul until she dies. Later, she is confronted by her suspicious brother.

**Chapter Three: The Aftermath **

No one came. _Madame Promfrey must still be somewhere else._ She was beginning to regret her decision about letting Tom Riddle live already.

Disgusted, Ginny picked up the diary and threw it across the room with all the might a 12 year old could possess. It hit the wall and thudded on the bed below it. Ginny sighed and slouched back against the headboard. She brought her covers up to envelope herself while maintaining a sharp glare at Riddle's diary that lay innocently on the bed. "You evil thing. I'll find a way to get rid of you one or another." Ginny hissed.

Then to her dismay, Tom's diary began to levitate itself towards her and dropped onto her lap again. The front cover was open again, and Ginny could clearly see Riddle's comment on her action.

**_Really sweetie. Was that necessary? If you are upset about something then why don't you write to me about it? Like how you use to? _**Ginny was positive that he was smiling as he wrote the last part. Her eyes narrowed. _That haughty git_.

Resisting the urge to try and find a quill and an inkbottle to write her retort, Ginny shut the diary and mercilessly stuffed it into her book bag. She couldn't leave it around here. Someone might find it and Riddle would most likely enchant him or her and then the events would repeat itself. _That means that I can't throw it away either…_ Ginny groaned with frustration. She'll just simply have to lock it up.

Making sure that no one is coming towards the Hospital Wing, Ginny quickly changed back into her Hogwarts robes. She neatly folded her nightdress and put it into her book bag. Ginny stretched and walked towards the window that she had chucked the diary out of last night. The morning breeze smelled refreshing and so cool on her face. A knock sounded on the Hospital Wing door before Madame Promfrey walked in. She smiled at Ginny.

"Well dear, I see that you're all better. Did you have a peaceful sleep?"

_If by peaceful you mean disturbing and mentally scarring, then yes, I did. _"Yes."Ginny lied, giving the nurse a small smile.

Madame Promfrey beamed. "Splendid! I brought you some pumpkin juice and after you drink that you may head back into your common room." With that, a cup appeared in Ginny's hands and Madame Promfrey conjured some pumpkin juice, nearly filling the cup to the top. "Drink up, dear."

Ginny thirstily drank all of it in several gulps before handing the cup back to Madame Promfrey and muttering a "Thanks."

"Oh, and your brother Ron is looking for you. He says that he wanted to speak to you about something urgent. You better go dear." Madame Promfrey took the cup and walked towards her office, humming.

Ginny hastily grabbed her schoolbag and walked out of the Hospital Wing. "What could Ron possibly want with me? I already told him everything that happened in the Chamber." Ginny mumbled to no one in particular. Then she got an idea. _Ron could wait. I need to check on Harry first. I hope he is recovering after that memory erasing charm…_

Ginny turned a corner and started heading down the stairs before a cold and sneering voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well. Look what the _basilisk_ dragged in. If it isn't the little friendless Weaselette…" Malfoy taunted. Crabbe and Goyle stood dumbly behind him frowning at her.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Ginny snapped sordidly as she started descending the stairs but came to an abrupt stop when Draco popped up in front of her from behind, blocking her way. Crabbe was behind her and Goyle was next to Malfoy's right. Ginny was trapped. _No…_

"Oh, I don't think so, Weaselette. I still have a bone to pick with you about what happened at Flourish and Blott's in the beginning of the school year." Malfoy simpered.

In a flash, Ginny pulled her wand out and pointed it at Draco's throat. "Leave me alone Malfoy!" She hissed.

"Oooh, what are you going to do? Poke me to death with your wand? As if you know any advanced spells that could stop a second year like me." Came Malfoy's reply.

_He is right. All the spells I've learned are first year_…

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny instinctively ducked and then looked behind her. There was Ron glaring at a surprised Malfoy and Harry looking distraughtly at Crabbe and Goyle, who were back at Malfoy's side like loyal dogs.

Harry raised his wand towards them again and was about to shout another spell when Malfoy and his cronies retreated, letting out a string of profanities about 'weasels' and 'potty'.

Ginny laughed, but quickly shut her mouth when she noticed his brother's frown of disapproval. Harry's expression softens at her.

"Ginny, Harry is slowly getting his memories back and he told me that you stole the diary from him when he was just about to end Riddle for good! I'm not mad at you, Ginny, but why?" Ron added hastily seeing the look of fear cross her face.

However Ginny was not scared that Ron might be angry with her. She was scared because of what Harry had told Ron. _If this goes on, then Ron will know that I didn't let Riddle die! How much does Harry already know from the Chamber?_ Ginny inwardly gulped as one last question flew into her head. _What if he tells mum and dad?_

"I…" _I have to think up of something quick! What do I know about Riddle that Harry might no be so sure about?_ _Wait, I know!_

"Erm, that was because I knew that the Basilisk Fang wouldn't kill Riddle! It wouldn't do anything!"

Ron and Harry seemed to consider this. "But why? Basilisk venom is deadly! Why won't it have any effect?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because he is the Heir of Slytherin, Harry! And he told me that the descendants of Slytherin are immune to Basilisk venom! Plus he is a Parselmouth too. He can talk to snakes. He told me all this before taking me down to the Chamber…and I knew the way that could destroy him forever. Don't worry, he is gone now." Ginny explained. She was very surprised that she had come up with a clear answer so quickly. Normally she probably would've blabbered and ended up confessing the truth.

"Well, I guess…that makes sense. C'mon, Ron. Let's go back to the Great Hall. They're starting the decorations for the End of the Year Feast!" Harry reminded as he ran downstairs, Ron following close behind. "You should come soon, Ginny!" Ron called over his shoulder.

Ginny sighed, and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room. After muttering the password and entering the girl's dormitory, she headed to her bed. Her thoughts unconsciously drifted back to what she had told Harry and Ron. _Will they find out if I told the truth or not? I don't think its possible; since they believe that Tom is gone…so there is no way they could test what I told them…_

Tom… He was the one who had caused her first year to be the worst.

Ever since Charlie and Bill went to Hogwarts, she had always thought that she would have a great time at Hogwarts too. Her brothers seem to have such a fondness for this school. _I'm sure they never encountered any diaries that hold the memory of an evil person who tried to kill them. _

_Speaking of diaries, I wonder how the one in my schoolbag is doing? He better not be planning anything. I won't fall for any of his tricks this time. I won't let him possess me. As soon as I get back to The Burrow, I'll have this diary locked up and hide it away forever. _Ginny thought with determination.

Ginny climbed on her bed and let her mind drift while she gazed out the window…

**-Flashback-**

_Oh my god! Tom, another attack happened today! Again I'm not sure how, but the victim was paralyzed, or I think as how Dumbledore had mentioned it, petrified. _

_Percy said that I had been looking rather pale lately, and he is right. When I looked in the girl's bathroom, my face was so out of color. I'm scared Tom! I'm starting to fall behind on my assignments and I always have these awful blackouts where I wake up in odd places like in the middle of the corridors! I think I'm going insane, Tom! I think I'm the one who is attacking everyone!_

Tom's reply came just after her words have been absorbed into the diary. Seeing it made Ginny feel a wave of relief coming over her.

_**Oh, sweetie, don't accuse yourself! It hurts me greatly to hear-er, I mean, see my princess making such accusations at herself! Haven't I taught you a thing? It's never your fault. And you shouldn't be scared. You're a pureblood and if you haven't noticed it yet, all the victims were half blood and muggle-born. **_

_They are, but I guess I never realized that before._

_**You do now.**_

But what about me passing out and being pale? 

_**Well, have you ever heard of sleepwalkers? Its always nighttime when you wake up, is it not? You must have been dreaming and started sleep walking out of bed. That happens to people sometimes. I had seen that happen to some of my housemates do that when they sleep in my years at Hogwarts. And as for the being pale, you must be under a lot of stress. Pressure can affect your health both mentally and physically. Being separated from your brothers must have really taken its toll on you. Such a sweet little girl like you shouldn't worry about those things.**_

Ginny's eyes narrowed. _How could she NOT worry about these things? They were happening right at her school_! Tom never sounded so…cavalier before…as if he didn't even care about what she was going through. It's almost like he is trying to cover something up. _What could he possibly be hiding from me? What could he possibly not want for me to know?_

Ginny didn't know why, but suddenly she didn't feel so secure around her so-called 'friend' anymore. She sat up from her position on her bed and slowly crawled away from the diary. The diary that she has been writing in all year suddenly seemed like a foreign object, like the first time she found it in her book bag.

As if the long pause signaled some sort of duress on her behalf, Tom's writing appeared on the page again.

_**Ginny? Sweetie, I sense that the diary cover is open. And you're not replying. Is something the matter? **Does she know? _Tom wondered inside his diary

_How could he be so sharp?_ Ginny was feeling very uneasy now. She felt like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Tom, her friend, her best friend, is lying to her. The person whom she entrusted with all her secrets, hopes and fears has deceived her. He mentioned to her when she first got the diary that when he was in Hogwarts, he was sorted into the house of Slytherin. Ginny felt a bit wary of that at first, but she ignored it, thinking that not _every_ Slytherin could be evil.

_Never trust a Slytherin. You never know when they're planning your untimely demise. _

Realizing that the longer the pause between them means more of an uneasiness and discomfort, Ginny hastily scrabbled to grab her quill.

_No, Tom. Nothing is wrong! Ron and Harry just came in, and they tried peeking over my shoulder to see what I'm writing, but I shooed them off._

Ginny drew a little smiley face for good measure. _God, how stupid could I be? Of course he'll know that I'm lying now! But he doesn't know that I'm in my dormitory and not the common room…I still have some level of advantage on my side. Now I just have to figure out how to get rid of this wretched diary…_

**_You're lying_**.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Her heartbeat accelerated upon seeing those words. _How is it that he can strike terror into my heart with only two words?_

From inside the diary, Tom gave a satisfied smirk. _Did she honestly believe that he would fall for such an obvious lie?_ He could only imagine the horror that is written over her pretty face from his adamant reply. Taking her loss of words as a sign to continue, he wrote on.

_**You're not really in your common room right now, are you, little Ginny? I'm going to take a wild guess and say that-Oh, you're in your dormitory instead. Would you like me to show you how I figured it out so easily, Ginny-dear? **_

A pause before the pages absorbed the words. Then…

_**You don't trust me, do you?**_

Ginny was well on the verge of tears from a mixture of fright, anticipation and the betrayal. Shaking with anxiety, she grabbed the diary cover and slammed it shut. Quickly taking her schoolbag she unceremoniously shoved the diary in it and jumped off her bed.

Tom felt the presence of the real world close shut, but he wasn't in the least surprised or angry. He knew this would happen, and he purposely made his writing sound careless just so that he could push the right buttons and get Ginny to get rid of him. _From all the petrifying going on, that Harry Potter of hers must be on the trail for the search of Slytherin's true heir._ _Everything is going according to plan…_

Still, with an arrogant smirk he kept on writing even though he knew that Ginny wouldn't see his words. But just in case if she dared to peek again…

_**Well, sweetie, I should say that that was quite rude. Whatever happened to the manners I taught you? Have you learned nothing from me?**_

Her schoolbag on her shoulder, Ginny rounded a corner. She knew just the place where to throw it away. A place where nobody would _ever_ even think to go.

The first part of his plan is near accomplishment. Tom wrote on.

_**Oh, the silent treatment, eh? You're mood changes in a flash don't they darling?**_

Almost there. Ginny broke into a run and ran into the second-floor girl's bathroom. The place where nobody ever goes because of a ghost named Moaning Myrtle she heard about when she sat near Ron and his friends in the Great Hall a couple of weeks ago.

Ginny took the bait when she decided to write a 'Goodbye, Tom' in the diary as a sort of farewell. But before she could get her quill out, Tom's handwriting appeared again. This time, it thorough shook her.

_**Getting rid of me, love? Whatever happened to us being best friends? **_

_**Don't you love me anymore, Ginny?**_

Holding back her tears, Ginny tore open the door of the bathroom stall closest to her and remorsefully threw it in the toilet, never looking back. She felt a blend of emotions as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the Gryfindor common room. One of them was anguish at realizing that her friend has been lying to her all along. The other was the feeling of dawning horror as the memories of the things that Tom made her do came at her at full force.

The memories that he had attempted to cover up and lie to her about.

But unbeknownst to Ginny, that won't be the last time she'll see him again.

**-End of Flashback-**

Ginny felt a sting of hatred towards Tom in her heart. It was his entire fault this happened. It was his fault that Harry lost his memory and his fault that she nearly died. She so badly wanted to yank the diary out of her schoolbag right now and rip it's pages out, destroy it, but she knew that it wouldn't do a thing. Except leave her with a messy pile of diary pages.

But that didn't stop her from forcefully pulling out the diary and locking it in her trunk. Ginny glared at it. "I hate you Tom bloody Riddle. You completely ruined my life. You disgust me and I can't wait to get rid of you!" She shut her trunk and slid it under her four-poster bed. Feeling satisfied, Ginny sat on the edge of her bed, a cold expression on her face.

But suddenly feeling incredibly exhausted for no reason, Ginny lies down on her bed and her mind started to grow cloudy with sleep. The last thing she heard was the chattering of students as they head down to the End of the Year feast.

If Ginny's senses had hung onto her last grip of consciousness, then she would've screamed at the top of her lungs at what she saw was happening next.

A ghostly figure of the handsome and sinister Tom Riddle materialized beside her bed and pulled the covers over Ginny Weasley's small form before affectionately caressing her red hair in a loving manner.

"Sweet Dreams, little Ginny." Tom cooed before dematerializing with a lazy smile.


	4. Dream A Little Dream

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know what's suppose to go here.

**Previously…**

_A ghostly figure of the handsome and sinister Tom Riddle materialized beside her bed and pulled the covers over Ginny Weasley's small form before affectionately caressing her red hair in a loving manner._

"_Sweet Dreams, little Ginny." Tom cooed before dematerializing with a lazy smile on his face._

**Chapter Four: Dream a Little Dream**

Ginny opened her green eyes to only to discover that she wasn't in her dormitory anymore. No, she was in a small room that was unusually faint. In fact, the only source of light in the mysterious room was the crackling of an ever-burning fire blazing in the fireplace.

Slowly regaining all of her senses, Ginny sat up straight and examined the room more thoroughly. Her fear was overpowered by curiosity. Ginny saw that the room had an elegant oval table with two petite chairs on each side. There were several bookcases that stood near the table and chairs. Near the fireplace sat two cozy looking sofas facing the hearth. A small tea table stood between those chairs.

All in all, this would have been one of those peaceful scenes that one would most likely see on a Christmas card, had it not been for the boy whom Ginny loathes more than anything in the world to be sitting in one of those sofas, sipping from a teacup. The boy's gaze was focused solely on the fire, yet Ginny had a strong intuition that he was watching her every move from the corner of his eye. _Foul git._

Tom set his teacup down, turned his head and smiled at Ginny, who ungraciously returned his smile with a scowl. Grin widening even more, Tom said in a gentlemanly tone, "Ginny dear, what a pleasant surprise. It's so splendid that you could drop by at this time for you see, I was feeling rather lonely and in need of company." He raised his teacup at her courteously. "Would you care to indulge in a cup of herbal tea?" He sounded well enough, but Ginny knew not to fall for his act. This is all a game to him.

"No." Was her blunt and defiant reply.

Tom cocked his head innocently and raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to sit down then?"

"No thank you." Said Ginny coldly. If looks could kill, then no doubt Tom would be a corpse lying on the floor by now.

Tom's smile widened at her declinations. _This was all too much fun_. "Oh, but you can't stand there gawking at me forever with an expression of such disdain, sweetie. You look as though you swallowed something horribly _bitter_."

"I can and I will. You can drop the whole chivalry act, Riddle, because it's not working. I'm not falling for it again."

Tom tsked and wagged a finger at her mockingly, smirking. His then spoke in a high pitched tone, which Ginny recognized was her mother's scolding voice, "Ginevra Molly Weasley! Don't you dare use such reproachful tones on me! Haven't your mother taught a thing about mannerisms? Such a cheeky little girl you are, Ginny!"

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. Her hands had unknowingly shaped into fists. She so badly wanted to march over there and hit him on the forehead. That would most certainly ruin his heart melting good looks. _And_, Ginny added in her head, _I'd like to tell him what he could do with that teacup in his hand_.

"Oh dear lord! Our Ginny is growing up! One day she was trailing behind her mother like a lost little puppy and the next day she has already begun to think up naughty ideas! Bad Ginny!"

Tom's eyes gleamed like those of a cat. But in a way, Ginny realized with a start, his eyes also have that playful glint that's similar to Fred and George's.

"If you keep that up, love, your pretty face is surely going to freeze that way!" Tom laughed.

Ginny ignored his warning. "Where am I?" She demanded sharply.

"Why my dear, you are in another one of your dreams, don't you remember?" Tom informed her with uncontainable glee.

Ginny's knees begin to wobble, but she isn't sure if it's due to exhaustion from standing too long or from fear. Unfortunately, Tom must have noticed this. "Ginny, I insist that you do sit down for your own good." His face was suddenly devoid of any repartee.

Still not giving in, Ginny shot him a hateful glare that could burn a hole like acid. Tom didn't seem to be affected by this. "Gin, glaring is a sure sign of disrespect. And I am someone whom you do **NOT** want to show disrespect towards." He warned. She noticed with a start how fast his mood could change. Ginny inwardly flinched at his sharp tone, but she did what he insisted, albeit grudgingly.

After Ginny hesitantly sat down, Tom, being the polite host he was, immediately conjured up a second teacup beside his own and filled it with jasmine tea. All the while the fire was burning ambitiously in the brick hearth.

With a satisfying grin, Tom handed the cup to Ginny. She warily takes it from his hands and examines it.

Tom laughed at the sight of her staring into the cup with such intensity. "You don't have worry about it being poisoned, love. I have absolutely no intentions of harming a hair on your pretty head in any way, shape or form." He relied silkily. As if proving his point, Tom took a sip his own teacup and-was that a smirk on his face?-glanced at the fire.

Ginny takes small sip of her tea and stared at the fire for a while. There was an uncomfortable length of stillness after that, with only the crackling of the fire filling the silence. Ginny refused to let her eyes wander over to Tom's form sitting beside her.

After a while, Tom got up and walked towards one of the bookshelves by the table.He gingerly took an old and dusty book off the shelf and carried it back to where he sat, humming quietly. Ginny was amused at hearing Tom hum, for he has never done any vocal besides either talk to her or, when he is in a bad mood, pelt her with dry and sarcastic insults. _What is he playing at?_ Ginny wondered briefly. _One minute he was mocking me, then the next he was threatening me, and finally he is doing something as ridiculous and unRiddle-like such as humming!_

"Ginny?"

Ginny suddenly jolted at hearing him speak her name. Unnerved at the fact of how quickly she was adjusting to this place, she look at him and answered, "Y-yes?" _What did he want now?_ The teacup in her hand was shaking, and Ginny hastily set it down on the table.

Riddle cocked his head and smiled charmingly. "Do you like poetry, Ginny?"

Ginny stared at him stupidly, unsure of what to say. She is starting to feel a bit uneasy in his presence again. "No! I-"

"Shush, little Ginny. I know you'll like this poem. Especially because of how well you'll relate to one of the characters. That is why I picked it out for you."

Giving her one last smile, Tom turned his attention towards the book and began to recite his favorite poem:

"_A naive little lamb,_

_While grazing one day,_

_Saw a snake in the grass, _

_And together, they played._"

He paused and glanced at her. "Have you figured out which character you relate to the best, little Ginny?"

"Well, not really…but…how could a snake and a lamb get along? They seem so…different…"

Tom merely chuckled, and went back to reciting:

_When the night finally came,_

_And they had finished their game,_

_the lamb began to worry,_

_if she were to head home, she'd best hurry._

"_But alas," said the snake, _

_with his green eyes agleam, _

"_You must stay," said he,_

_his face formed a beam._

"_I'm cold," Said the lamb,_

_her thin legs a shiver,_

"_I want to go home," she replied,_

_beginning to quiver._

"T-Tom? Can you stop now? I-I don't think I like this poem anymore…"

"But dear Ginny! You still haven't told me what character you relate to the best. I know! Why don't we continue reading it until you have enough hints to guess which character you relate to?"

"I don't…know. It didn't say that anywhere…"

"Well then, we'll just have continue reading this. Don't worry, the hints get more apparent as we go on."

"Oh…"

_The snake merely smiled,_

_His mouth so sincere,_

_But yet, the lamb noticed,_

_In his eyes it didn't appear._

"_Come closer, little lamb," the snake then told,_

"_and I shall save you from this most wretched cold."_

_The lamb slowly kneeled, her form against the snake,_

_And slowly but surely, her body stopped its quake._

"_Snuggle closer to me," the snake started to bind,_

_The innocent lamb nodded, "Dear snake, you're too kind."_

_In the dark of night, a glint reached the snake's eyes._

_He said no word, but softly felt the silent breathing of his prize_."

"Tom…I-please! Stop it! No more! I…don't w-want to hear this anymore! "

"Hush, sweetie, this is my favorite part…"

Whimper.

"_Waiting for the moment, the snake then began to scheme._

_His lamb was fast asleep; her mind in a dream,_

_The lamb sighed in sleep, but she never felt or saw her fate seal,_

_The millisecond when the snake… had easily devoured his meal._"

Shiver.

Tom noticed this and in his mind he smirked. He looked at Ginny as he held the book face-up on his lap while he extended his other hand towards her.

Ginny stood there frozen. The room was warm with the crackling of the fire, yet that warmth never reached her skin. She didn't know what Tom was up to at first reading that poem to her, but now it all became clear to her. It was a psychological assault. Her lips still trembling, Ginny wondered why she was so shaken by this measly poem. Perhaps it was because of the fact that she was so used to living in fairy tales, in the embrace of her protective parents and brothers.

She was so accustomed to having happily ever after endings where the conflicts are resolved; the princess marries the prince, two enemies setting aside their differences and becoming friends, a brave knight crowned a noble king. Maybe it was because of this…protective barrier that her parents had built around here, smothering her with affection and attention that she was so shell-shocked by a simple poem about some stupid snake and a clueless lamb.

His words sharply pulled her out of her inner musings.

"So Ginny, have you figured out which character you relate to the best?" Tom inquired with a lazy smile as he gently stroke her silky red hair, her back leaning against his chest…

Whoa there! Rewind and **_freeze_**!

Ginny yelped and practically shot out his chair like he was a boiling kettle of water.

Tom made no move to grab her; instead he calmly took another sip from his teacup. "Ginny, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make sudden movements such as that. It greatly diminishes the warm and affectionate atmosphere that we were in the midst of."

"To bloody hell with your warm and affectionate atmosphere, Riddle! What are you playing at anyways! First luring me and then putting me into a state of shock so that you could molest me!" Ginny cried indignantly, blood rushing to her face as she pointed her wand at him.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, little Ginny. I wasn't trying to molest you. That is below me. You should know me better than that." Riddle pointed out serenely.

"Well if it wasn't that, then what were you trying to do?" Ginny asked fuming.

"Simple. I was trying to keep you warm. You were shivering quite violently I might add after I read the poem."

"Well I probably wouldn't be shivering if you hadn't read that poem to me, Tom!" Ginny exclaimed.

At this Tom sighed, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny…you know I wouldn't do something without a deeper meaning behind it. That poem that you heard was meant for you understand it better. The author didn't write some silly poem about a snake and a lamb just to scare children. He wrote it because he was hoping that people would comprehend its inner meaning."

"And what, may I ask, is that inner meaning you speak of, Mr. Riddle?" Ginny questioned, unconscious lowering her wand.

"Alas, I cannot tell you that. You'll have to figure it out for yourself, Ms. Weasley." Tom added the last part, smirking as her expression of fury.

She didn't say a thing. Ginny remained rooted on that spot. Finally, Tom broke the silent spell that has befallen them.

"I believe this concludes our dream now that I gave you something to think about. Oh, and before I let you go, I should tell you that I've settled a few arrangements." Tom informed her.

Smiling that knee-melting, lazy smile again Tom waved at her in a hypnotic way. "Au revoir, Ginny…"

Her name echoed off his tongued as the room began to spin out of control. Taking one last look about the room, she noted that there was a door beside the fireplace. However, a feeling of sheer exhaustion overcame her and Ginny fell to the floor, her eyes closed before her head even touched the ground.

Ginny woke up in her dormitory and looked around. It was nighttime and she could hear the noisy chattering of students gathered in the Great Hall. Ginny looked down at herself and saw that her covers have been pulled up. Did someone do that for her? She pondered on whom, since everyone was downstairs and probably didn't realize that she was in her dorm. _Oh well, back to being completely invisible again after I caught some attention from the incident…_

She barely had time to ponder over her dream when something clicked in her mind.

The Feast! Ginny quickly got up, or at least tried to, but instead her movements were slow and steady as she climbed out of bed. _Whats going on? _She thought frantically.

Tom's voice vibrated throughout her head. **_You're not going back to being completely invisible, sweet little Ginny. You still have your good ol' Tom to keep you company!_**

Ginny screamed.


	5. Arrangements

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Okay, some of you may or may not have noticed, but in the last chapter I accidentally typed in Chapter 3, when it clearly should have been labeled Chapter 4. Just so you know, the error is fixed.

**Disclaimer: **Hey I know! Why don't I always write a joke here where the disclaimer is since it should already be clear that, oh-I-don't-know, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! However, as for the poem in the last chapter, a friend of mine has ever so generously helped me with it, and so all the credits should go to her. She was looking at me funny when I showed it to her, but, neh. :P)

_**Previously…**_

Tom's voice vibrated throughout her head. **_You're not going back to being completely invisible, sweet little Ginny. You still have your good ol' Tom to keep you company!_**

Ginny screamed.

**Chapter Five: Arrangements**

"Tom, where are you? Leave me alone!" Looking around her dormitory, Ginny's gaze flew to the door that led to the common room. Her breathing was irregular as Tom continued to speak with a hint of mirth.

**_Sweetie, control yourself! You're giving me a headache and I'm the one who's living in your mind!_**

"You're inside my mind? Get out, Tom! I mean it! I'll tell Dumbledore and Harry and they'll get rid of you and**-**" Ginny cried frantically, shaking her head as if by doing so it would rid him. She felt tainted, as if hearing a disembodied voice speak within her somehow polluted her. Not that she was as innocent as she was before, but still.

Tom intercepted her semi hysteria in a firm and level tone.**_ Sweetie, you told Harry yourself that you got rid of me. He'll think you're mental. And as for Dumbledore-_**Ginny could almost see him smirk as he paused dramatically**_-he'll think that you're insane. You locked the diary away and there is no other evidence that I'm alive and well, residing in the mind of a naïve 12 yr. old. Now, will you calm down or should I continue my explanation about how fruitless your attempts to warn the old fool and Potter will be? Remember, darling, inhale slowly, and then exhale. _**

Ginny gradually calmed down and started to think about what he had just said.

"So…when you said that you've settled an arrangement…this must be it?" She inquired carefully. "You're going to live inside my mind?"

**_And your body. Don't forget that, love._** Tom confirmed smirking with pure delight. Ginny was shaking with fury. If Tom had been physically there in front of her and speaking those words she would've slapped him good.

"So I guess I'm stuck like this? With person who tried to kill me before, talking inside my head everywhere I go? How am I suppose to live like this? How is anyone suppose to go on with his or her life like this?" Ginny asked, outraged.**_ Well, Ginny-my-dear, yes, it seems so. Until you-I mean, _****_we_****_, find a way to get my physical body back, I'll remain your ever-adoring brother. However, you can make this either complicated or simple. It's your choice sweetie._**

"Don't say that you're my brother. And don't call me yours. Over my dead body will I ever be yours." Ginny retorted, blood rushing to her face. Tom didn't actually reply at first, like he was thinking about what she just said.Finally,** _Oh yes, Ginny, you are mine. Ever since you opened the diary you have unnoticeably fallen into my hands and belonged to me. And as for being your brother, don't you remember the desperate wish you made during one of our "meetings"?_**

Ginny was at a lost for words. Truth to be told, she had forgotten all about her wish. Before she was betrayed, Ginny once wished for Tom to be her brother, that she'll wake up one morning and see him reading a book in his room and she would run up to him and hug him like she once did to Charlie…

**_Well, now that you're finally quiet and calm, I believe that we should head down for the Feast. Start walking, sweetie. _**Tom ordered bossily.

When Ginny made no move to walk for she was thinking about what he had said earlier. Tom impatiently sighed and said arrogantly "**_Not hungry, love? I certainly am." _**

Ignoring his command, Ginny countered quietly, "I'm going to tell Dumbledore anyways. He'll believe that I'm telling the truth."

Tom's voice when he replied dropped a shocking fifty degrees.

**_Don't, love. We both know that I'm capable of taking over your feeble mind and control your every move in any given second, and I'm quite confident that you don't want that to happen again…_**

"My mind isn't feeble, Tom!" Ginny retorted uselessly.

**_Then perhaps you need an incentive little Ginny… _**Tom drawled out languidly.

"I'm not little either!" Ginny exclaimed furiously. When Tom didn't reply, she wondered what he was up to. But she didn't have to wait long, for**-**

_**Voices and writings and feathers, oh my! **_

Sighing in defeat, an emotionally drained Ginny numbly walked out of the 1st year girl's dormitory. In her mind an image of Tom's penetrating green eyes stared coldly at her, daring her to make a wrong move and turn for Dumbledore's office.

Walking down the stairs for the Great Hall, Tom's voice whispered again.

_**Well done, little Ginny. See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Rest up now. I'll take it from here. **_

Ginny felt her whole body tense up as the familiar sensation of when Tom first took control of her body flooded her senses again. Looking through her own eyes, Ginny sat down towards the end of the Gryffindor table, where it wasn't so crowded. Ginny saw Harry and Ron wave at her, and she felt the end of her lips tug upwards. Fred and George were busy playing exploding snaps under the table (much to the embarrassment of several Gryffindor girls sitting near them).

Ginny felt Tom helping himself to a cup of pumpkin juice through her, and as she had no choice but to allow the fluid slide down her throat, her thoughts drifted to Tom's remark earlier in the girl's dorm…

**-Flashback-**

"I wish you were my brother, Tom." An 11 yr. old Ginny Weasley sighed forlornly. She was staring at the stars outside her right window, her back resting gently against Tom's chest. Her arms were crossed and she blinked wistfully. Tom was tenderly combing her red hair that she had just washed with vanilla and strawberry shampoo.

Ginny inwardly blushed as she remembered when he first came out of the diary a week ago. An hour ago she had just washed her hair and wrapped herself up in a red bathrobe when she saw Tom waiting for her on her bed.

Before he was free of that diary she use to lit her wand and bring the diary with her under the covers and they would talk for hours before she finally fell asleep.

But now that Tom could come out of the diary when she opened the front cover, they would sit on her bed and chat until she fell asleep. He would lovingly hold her in his arms and stroke her fire red hair until her eyelids felt droopy. Finally when she was asleep, he would return to the diary. None of her dorm mates could see him at all.

Tom's alto voice brought her back to reality as she moved to sit crossed-legged in front of him. "I know, sweetie. Your other brothers just aren't deserving and appreciative enough of you. They don't know how special you are, but I do." His soothing voice replied. "Oh, and your hair is done. You have such lovely locks, Ginny." Tom playfully gave her a boyish grin.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

She returned his grin and yawned. "I'm getting tired, Tom. But could we pretend that you're my brother tomorrow? Just for one day? I want to feel what it's like to have a brother who is mature and caring as you are, Tom."

Such an innocent request. He would love to use it against her one day. That is, if he ever saw her again. His plan is going remarkably well. He knew the right buttons to push to get Ginny to do what he wanted, though it may seem like the other way around at times. It was all part of his plan, to play the ever so adoring and unfailingly loyal and compassionate older brother that little innocent Ginny pined for so much.

Smirking triumphantly inside, Tom answered in his most sickeningly sweet I-love-my-little-sister-so-much-and-would-do-anything-to-protect-her voice, "If that is your wish, sweetie, then it's my duty as your older brother to see that it comes true. There is nothing I could ever want more for my little sister than for her to feel like the happiest girl on Earth."

Blinking back tears of joy, Ginny leaped at her new brother and hugged him with all her might. He wrapped his arms around her fragile form and they lay there like that for some time before Tom tucked her into bed.

And for the first time ever, little Ginny really did _feel_ like the happiest girl on Earth. Not to mention the luckiest.

**-End Flashback- **

Okay, I know that was a bit short compared to the first four chapters, but I'll try to make the next one longer. It's not exactly the motivation from the reviews that I update so frequently, but from the passion I have for this ship.

Oh, and don't forget to read the excerpt from SCaD chapter 7 that I posted in my bio if you haven't already. Toodles!


	6. Susurration and Dreamscapes

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **Okay, like I mentioned earlier in chapter 3, my made up character will make a brief appearance in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Susurration and Dreamscapes**

_So much for being a loyal brother…_

Ginny sat impatiently as Dumbledore gave the end of the year speech, congratulating Gryffindor for winning the House Cup, and announcing that all those whole have been petrified had been cured.

The Gryffindor table roared with pride and cheer while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students applauded for them. Grim expressions were on each of the Slytherin's faces, Malfoy's was particularly full of disdain as he sneered at Harry and Ron, and sent a glare towards Hermione's direction, though she didn't notice it because she was busy chatting with a first year Gryffindor whom Ginny didn't recognize.

**_I'm not too surprised that the old fool didn't declare who the culprit was. _**Tom interrupted her attention snidely. **_Probably couldn't explain what truly happened…_**

Ginny's eyes widened when she realized that Tom has finally relinquished his control over her. "It sounded like he was sitting right besides me…" She muttered to herself, nibbling on a chicken wing.

Tom turned his attention back to her and smirked. **_Of course, little Ginny. I'm presiding in your mind, remember? You can hear my voice so clearly it's as if I'm sitting next to you at this moment._** **_Now hush sweetie, I want to hear what more the old oaf has to say…_** With that, he possessed her again so that she couldn't speak, but could only watch as Dumbledore rambled on and on.

Finally, it was time to eat and everyone helped themselves to the delicious food in front of them. Ginny was reaching for a strawberry when she was again being mentally bothered by an annoyed Tom Riddle. **_Honestly Ginny, strawberries? Why am I not surprised?_**

"You sound like Hermione…" Ginny mumbled as she pulled the green leaves off and nibbled on the fruit anyway.

**_That filthy mudblood? I do not sound like her!_** Tom replied coldly. Then, after a second of consideration, he said, **_I hope you know that whatever you eat will affect me as well, Ginny. _**

"Because you're in my body? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Tom, but what I eat is none of your bloody business. Now kindly stop speaking to me so that I can at least enjoy a decent meal!" Ginny bit back at him.

She could hear him scoff. **_Suit yourself then, Ginny. If I'm so unwanted…_** Tom retrieved to the farthest corners of her mind and sulked.

Ginny knew undoubtedly that he was merely pretending, but she didn't care as she helped herself to some pudding.

A couple of minutes later, Ginny felt satisfied and she cheerfully bade Ron, Harry and Hermione goodnight. They did the same and she started to head for the doors when the first year that Hermione was talking to earlier caught up to her. She nervously twiddled with her fingers while looking downwards, though Ginny couldn't figure out why she was being so nervous since they were both first years.

"Erm…you're Ginny Weasley, right?" The girl asked, finally looking up at Ginny. She had amber eyes and her hair was black.

"Yes I am. What was your name again?" Ginny asked politely. She felt Tom stir in interest.

"Novella. Chasity Novella. Pleased to meet you Ginny." The girl smiled nervously holding out her hand.

"Same here." Ginny replied shaking it, smiling too. "Did you want to ask me something?" She inquired.

"Well, yes. I heard about what happened and…I just hope that you're feeling better. I went back to the Gryffindor common room earlier today because I forgot something and I saw you sleeping with the bed covers tucked up. I didn't want to disturb you, since…well, you know…but suddenly I remembered hearing Madam Promfrey hoping that you'll feel better after you sleep, and I saw the time…so…alright, I'm just a wee bit curious but…I've noticed that you've been sleeping quite a lot lately and I certainly hope I'm not sounding nosy or anything…" Chasity blurted out shyly.

It may have been her imagination, but Ginny was sure she heard Tom snort. Choosing to ignore him, she thought about what Chasity just said. Then Ginny suddenly realized that she wasn't the only lonely first year in Gryffindor. Apparently she could've been friends with this Chasity Novella, yet she was too preoccupied with Tom and her concerns to actually notice anyone around her (Other than Harry)

"Oh, don't worry. I'm actually glad that we got to know each other. And the my sleeping most of that time is normal, I think." **_As normal it could get_**. Tom rudely bit in. It's obvious he is tired of being a "wall" and wants to join in, even though he could only be heard by Ginny.

"Well, it's been great meeting you. Goodnight!" Chasity grinned waving, and sat down on the bench closest to her. Ginny said goodnight as well and walked out of the Great Hall, her mind in a daze.

She has just made a friend…

Ginny Weasley, the loneliest first year has finally made a friend, and it wasn't a diary.

**_I thought I was your best friend, sweetie._** Tom sniffed. _Shut up Tom, I'm not talking to you._ Ginny thought ignorantly.

**_You're right. But you are doing it in your head_**. Tom grinned. **_Go on, talk to me, little Ginny._**

Ginny almost thought no, but then she realized that it would mean she was talking back to him. The only effective way to ignore him was to simply not reply back. How hard could it be?

_**Oh I'll personally see to it that it shall be very difficult.**_

Sighing, Ginny walked up the main stairs and turned a corner for the grand stairway. She was heading for the library. Ginny wasn't sure why, but it was better than lying on her bed in the girl's dormitory and possibly falling asleep again. She shivered, the memory of what happened the last time still fresh inside her mind.

Thinking about it almost made her loose her balance on the moving stairs.

_**You can't keep on ignoring me forever, love.**_

It was much colder in the library now at this hour of the night. The moon was shining and the promise of a storm was evident. Groaning at how tired she felt, Ginny randomly grabbed a book from its shelf and set it down on the table before pulling out a chair and flipping its front cover open.

"Schizophrenia: The Cause and History." Ginny read aloud to herself. The book smelt of old leather and age-old wisdom.

**_Oh. Such. Irony. _**Tom sang boredly.

Fighting back a retort, Ginny flipped to the next page. But she couldn't concentrate one bit on what she was reading. It was all just letters of the alphabet knit close together to her. Chasity's words of concern floated back to her mind. _I went back to the Gryffindor common room earlier today because I forgot something and I saw you sleeping with the bed covers tucked up._

_Covers pulled up_? She didn't recall ever taking the care to pull up the bed covers. Ginny remembered that she felt so exhausted she practically collapsed on the bed. Then who pulled up the covers for her? She never talked to any of her dorm mates except when asking for something regarding Hogwarts. And her brothers couldn't enter since they were boys. Hermione? No, she was probably in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry.

But then who?

Ginny nearly burst out laughing at the thought of Tom doing something so unlike him such as pulling the bed covers up for her, but then her mind told her that she was in the library, and she didn't think Madame Pince would tolerate laughter.

Suddenly a soft thudding noise near the window got her attention. Errol was carrying an envelope in its beak, looking at her impatiently. She couldn't blame it. It definitely looked like it might rain soon. Ginny hastily walked to the window and as quietly as she could, opened it halfway. Errol wanted to go in, but Ginny tried to push him off the ledge while grabbing the envelope with her other hand, elbow keeping the window open.

Errol twittered angrily, throwing her a reproachful look before dropping the letter and flying off towards the Owlrey. "Sorry, Errol. Now isn't the time." Ginny felt bad, but when she saw the handwriting of '_To: Ginny, From: Charlie', _her heartbeat soared.

Taking the envelope in her hands with great care, Ginny hurried back to her seat. Opening she realized the letter smelled burnt. _Oh well, at least Charlie is having fun getting roasted in Romania…_

Ginny looked at the letter attentively, careful not to miss a thing. It was rather short, but then how could you possibly write a long letter with a fire-breathing dragon nearby?

It read in Charlie's handwriting:

_Dear Ginny,_

_Sorry I wrote back abet late. Everything's been busy here lately with all these new arrivals of baby dragons hatching. Their mothers are quite protective, no surprise there, as our own mum is the same to most of us. I sent a picture of one of the baby dragons along with this letter. I hope it didn't get lost._

_Anyways, I heard from mum and dad what happened over the year, and I certainly hope you're all right. It's partially my fault that you had no one there for you all this year. I know how busy Ron is with his friends and what bothersome gits Fred and George can be, but chin up, all right? You shouldn't let one year ruin your original impression of Hogwarts._

_Hope you have a safe trip home, your loving brother, Charlie._

_PS-And don't think too much about Harry. Ron told me you were talking about him all summer. _

Ginny smiled. She always admired Charlie and his sense of humor. He always knew how to make her feel good about herself inside, without lying. Harry kind of makes me feel—

**_And don't think too much about Harry. Ron told me you were talking about him all summer. _**Tom's mocking tone brought her back to reality.

_Shut up Tom. This is none of your concern_! Ginny hissed as she folded the letter and put it back into its envelope. Putting the envelope into her pocket, Ginny turned so she was facing the book Schizophrenia: The Cause and History again.

**_Oh hey little Ginny. It's a pleasure to have you talk to me again after you made a vow never to do so. _**Tom replied back cheerfully.

"It's not my fault that you keep on making spiteful comments at me!" Ginny said disdainfully turning another page.

**_Well it is your fault for choosing to ignore me in the first place, Ginny dear._** Tom answered smugly.

"I ignore you because all you ever say makes me upset and hurts me emotionally!" Ginny cried, her voice muffled as she buried her head in her crossed arms. "You're so selfish, Tom! Don't you ever think about other people besides yourself?" She asked quietly.

Silenced filled on Tom's behalf. He seemed to be considering what she had asked. **_Not really_**. He answered truthfully, cocking his as if trying to get a better look at her, even all he saw was the book in front of him, the one Ginny was pretending to read.

"You're just like Malfoy…an older version of him…" Ginny grumbled blinking at the pages, unconsciously tracing the moving images with her fingers.

**_Maybe…but I despise him. That snobby little git… The only thing I respect about him is his blood._** Tom said thoughtfully.

"He is pureblood…" Ginny said rubbing her eyes.

**_And Potter's friend is a mudblood…_** Tom drawled.

"Tom! Don't call her that!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly.

_**Why? She is. And Potter is a halfblood.**_

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tom never argued with her over the type of blood wizards and witches have. He was never like this when I first met him…

Biting her lip, Ginny thought up a retort that she was sure would be both satisfying and it would get Tom to shut it.

"Well what about you, Tom? Let's talk about you, shall we? You're a halfblood as well, even though you're the _descendant_ of Slytherin. I bet you always felt terrible whenever you think about that." Smirking at her cleverness, Ginny mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

She patiently waited for Tom's angry reply, perhaps a sudden feeling of possession overcoming her, but all she got was silence…

Finally Tom spoke, his voice so chilling that Ginny instantly regretted her smart aleck remark.

_**We shall soon see who truly feels terrible, Ginevra Molly Weasley…**_

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. He didn't shout or curse, but spoke in a steady and venomous tone. Tom sounded ready to **murder** her. She hadn't expected him to be _this_ angry…

And he had called her by her full name…

_Oh no…this can't be good…_

But before Ginny could beg for his forgiveness, her mind sharply came to a halt.

And Ginny Weasley fell.


	7. Dungeons and Snakes

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: **Well, I thank you all for reading this fanfic, and from this chapter on is where all the 'interesting' events start to unfold. Now, just to clear something up, I'm aware that every HP author portrays Ginevra with a main personality whether it's innocent, fiery, dark, etc., but the Ginny in my fic is 12, and therefore her personality will often reflect those of an average 12 year old girl…setting aside the fact that they may or may never have been possessed by the evil memory of Voldemort. So, Ginny's character will still have most of her innocence, curiosity and naivety left, (c'mon, she is still a child!) but at times she'll also be confident and fiery, and more "aware" than when she was 11. So don't be surprised if Ginny still acts a bit little. I believe the incident kind of helped her mature emotionally a bit imo.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, and I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

_Am I back in that terrible place again? Oh no, please don't let me wake up in that horrid Chamber once more!_ Ginny Weasley stirred, she back ached from the hard bricks that covered the floor. She could hear the faintest sound of water dripping, and the air smelled stale and full of decay. Yet, when she finally opened her eyes, her mind registered that she wasn't in the Chamber of Secrets. Her heartbeat calmed somewhat, yet it still wouldn't stop beating fast.

So where was she?

Sitting upwards, Ginny looked around the odd space she was in, and when she saw the familiar pattern of bricks and the lighted flame torches that stuck to the wall, she gasped. She was in a dungeon! And not just any dungeon either. Ginny was in the dungeon hallway that led to Potions. But everything looked more…new.

"This must be a different year…" Ginny muttered to herself. She held her robe close to her body, every exhale of her breath was actually visible in small white puffs.

"Greetings, little Ginny." A smooth voice called.

Turning her head, Ginny gasped and saw Tom Riddle standing silently near a corner not far away, leaning debonairly against a column. Ginny never recalled a column rooted there in that corner before on her way to first year potions, but she didn't really care about that now. Tom was looking calmly at her, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. He was in his Slytherin robes, his prefect badge gleaming in the dim corridor. A small smirk was plastered on his face. His hands seemed to be stroking something that was slowly moving around his neck.

It was a medium-sized green snake with patches of black and orchid scales. The snake was assessing her shrewdly, as if sizing her up---to determine if her arm or leg was tender enough for a bite. One peculiar thing that Ginny noticed while staring fearfully back at it was that one of the snake's eye was lemon-yellow, whole the other eye was demon-red. Both of them made the serpent look more intimidating.

Ginny's body reflexively backed away without her even knowing it. Seeing this, Tom grinned like a proud father. Of the snake that is.

Tom looked from the snake back to her a few times and finally spoke. "Oh, where are my manners?" His tone was mocking, satirical. He gestured to the snake and smiled at her.

"Ginny, behold. My _new_ best friend, Ysen. He is a bit older than you, but yet still so playful!"

"What is this all about Tom?" Ginny asked unemotionally. "Where did you get that snake?"

Tom looked thoughtful, while the serpent around his neck made an odd noise that sounded like hissing laughter. "Well love, since _you_ have made a new friend, I knew that you wouldn't need someone like _me_ anymore, so I fancied myself a new friend as well. A friend who is reliable and trusting. And not," He emphasized, eyes narrowing, "someone who'll forget about their old friends just because someone new came along."

_So this is what it's all about… _Ginny resolved."Are you _jealous_ Tom?" She unwisely blurted out. Her expression was of childlike curiosity.

"No…" He drawled out lowly, his face unreadable. "Jealous is too strong a word. Distraught is more like it." He added smiling mysteriously; stroking the snake tenderly on it's scales. Ysen purred.

A silence ensued. The serpent stared at Ginny, Ginny stared back at Ysen, and Tom stared at Ginny. Finally Tom, smirking, held the snake towards Ginny with a malevolent spark in his eyes. He knew she despised snakes. _This ought to be interesting… _

He specifically chose to have a snake with him in this dream to see how she would react, not because of some 'friend issue'. But so far, Ginny wasn't showing any signs of fright.

Which is quite a bother, since Tom wanted to have a little "fun" with her.

He decided that he should make the first move. Just to get the tape rolling. Ysen turned to him and hissed. That's when Tom got a marvelous idea.

"Hey, little Ginny, how would you like to hold him? I believe Ysen has taken a liking towards you." Tom grinned wickedly, a shadow crossing his features. He extended his arms, letting Ysen wrap himself around them and started closing the distance between him and his favorite little Gryffindor.

A whimper escaped Ginny's lips as she searched around for an exit out of the dungeon. But that was when she discovered that two solid walls have grown in, trapping her in the small confined space. The door was behind Tom, and it was impossible to make a run for it. He would just catch her.

Ysen's eyes gleamed with evil glee as Tom approached closer, less than 8 feet away. Tom was smirking cruelly as he tauntingly coaxed, "Aw Ginny, he only wants you to hold him. Is that too much? He won't bite---unless I say so." Leering viciously at her backed up against the wall, Tom walked closer still.

Ginny, her expression equivalent to a deer that has been caught in the headlights, let out a terrified yelp and ran to the farthest corner away from Tom and his dreadful play. She panted and kneeled, her hands supporting her weight as she swallowed the lump that has formed in her throat. _What is he trying to do? Scare me? I am scared, couldn't he see that? I have to get away!_

Finally finding her voice box, Ginny spoke in emotional duress, "D-don't try to get anywhere near me with tha-that thing!" She screeched hysterically, pointing at the hissing snake with her eyes wide.

Riddle stopped in his tracks looking extremely offended. Ysen sulked and buried his arrow-like head in Riddle's chest, an imitation of sobbing.

"Now that was a bit harsh, wasn't it love? Ysen is more than just a _thing_. He is a living-breathing creature like you and I. He just wants to be near you and you made him cry." Tom shook his head reprovingly at her.

"Now, let's try this again."

Tom walked from the corner she was backed against previously to the new one she had just ran towards, and smirked triumphantly as he had her successfully cornered; yet he was still about seven feet away.

Deciding to make this already fun game even more thrilling, Tom made a small amend in his plans. He wasn't going to force her to hold the snake. He was going to torment her by making her _choose_ to willingly let herself hold the snake.

Oh, who knew how much fun it was to _scare_ with a brave little Gryffindor?

_Then again, she has never really been brave much. _Tom thought as he crouched and held his arm out, wrist up. He hissed to Ysen in Parseltongue on what he wanted him to do. Ysen flicked his tongue, slowly nodding and slithered on the ground towards Ginny, not even caring if the floor was freezing.

Ginny was drowning in fear. Questions flew through her head. _Why is Tom doing this me?_ _I want him to stop it! This isn't funny! Why! _

"Why, Ginny?" Tom caught the look of confusion in her eyes and sneered. "Because I want you to feel what I feel everyday in my heart. First there is fear, then it shall dissolve into sorrow, and finally, pain." He smiled; his half-lidded eyes have lost their greenness. They were now all sorts of colors. Every time he blinked, his pupils would turn from pale lavender, to maroon, and finally to red.

Ysen suddenly reared up and hissed, then resumed slithering towards Ginny at a faster pace. Ginny suddenly had the impression that Tom was the snake this time. She turned to look at Tom-

But he was nowhere to be seen.

Tom had vanished, and unfortunately, so did the door.

Ysen, or rather, Tom, flicked it's tongue again and opened it's mouth wide, four-lengthy needle-like fangs expanded, hissing aggressively.

_It's going to bite me! I've never been bitten by a snake before! Ohhhh…_ Ginny screwed her eyes shut and held her trembling hands over them. _Tom, please stop this! I didn't mean what I said to you about your blood before! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!_

"Is that a promise?"

A warm breath hit the side of her neck. Ginny gasped when she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder while another gripped her arm.

"Tom?"

She didn't dare open her eyes for fear that she'll be met with the fearsome eyes of the snake; it's fangs within striking range. Her only answer was the grip on her shoulder and arm tightening somewhat.

"Y-yes." Ginny's voice came in a whining intonation.

She expected for him to release his grasp on her, but instead he slid them towards her wrist, grasping them and pulling them away from her eyes.

"Ginny, look at me. No, don't struggle or I shall never let you wake up. I have complete control over your dreams, love." He smirked maliciously at the glare in her eyes. _Ah, yes._ _There was still some spunk left in her._

Ginny gulped and turned her head to the side, glancing at him.

"Now, let's test your bravery, shall we? Stand still Ginny." He instructed firmly.

Ginny was about to ask him what he was going to do, but then she felt something cold wrap around her left leg. She took in a sharp intake of breath, determined not to let tears fall. Now that she knew about his 'power' over her dreams she didn't dare step out of line. If she did, she may never regain consciousness again.

Tom grinned when he felt her form shudder under his spider-like fingers. _Apparently little Ginny has never encountered a real snake before._ Her mind had no definition of what a snake could truly be capable of. The farthest she could know about serpents are that they're reptiles and cold-blooded; some could be poisonous, while others may be threatening. After all, Ginny did see the Basilisk corpse that lay in the Chamber.

This might turn out to be beneficial for both of them; he could have his fun while she learns something.

Ginny's lips trembled as she prayed. _Please let this be over soon._ _Please let this be over soon!_

"Relax, sweetie." His words sounded so kind and compassionate. Yet they were betrayed by his tone, which sounded serious and devious. "The is for what you have said earlier to me. I cannot let you go without your retribution." He sounded so calm and callous. _What did you expect? Tom Riddle to be nice? He is evil, Ginny, heartless!_

"I'm sorry…" Ginny said, biting her lip when she felt Ysen slither around her waist, circling and then finally settling around her neck, teasingly flicking his tongue at her pulse point. _Oh no, he is going to bite and poison me!_

"Don't move, little Ginny. His venom is lethal. But you needn't worry about me ordering him to strike you, unless, of course, you provoke me, like how you did in the library…" He smirked, his breath still grazing the side of her cheek.

Panic started rising in Ginny again as she tried to wrench her wrists out of Tom's pressuring grasp that left nail marks on her soft skin. Tom chose to let her go nonetheless, smiling malevolently.

But he wasn't finished yet.

Saunter casually around her to face her terrified features, he reached hand up, as if about to strike at her, but instead he stroke Ysen's head.

Ginny was so frightened from all of this she was close to crying. A tear slides down her cheek, but the snake laps it up with its forked tongue. Tom, either out of mock sympathy or curiosity, tilts her chin up. "Are you cold little Ginny? You're knees are shaking you know."He says, a satisfied look on his face.

"_Ysen, you have done well. You are dismissed_."

Tom spoke in Parseltongue, and the snake hissed obediently and slowly slithered down Ginny and unto the ground then into a dark corner where it disappeared.

Remembering his question, Ginny nods yes, hoping that if she says what he wants her to say, he would go away and let her wake up.

That had the opposite desired effect.

Tom looked thoughtful at first, then a mischievous smile slowly spread across his face as he purred, "Well Gin, I know a method that could warm you up in _seconds_…"

Ginny's confused expression turned into one of disbelief and queasiness as the true meaning of Tom's words sank in. Tom pulled her closer and bending down, kisses her on the forehead. Feeling as though someone had put a hot damp towel on both of her cheeks, Ginny's heart beat faster and blood rushed to her ears.

To be honest, Ginny always wanted Harry to be the first boy to kiss her, so being kissed by someone else, even if this someone else is more charming than the Boy Who Lived, was sort of a disappointment. Still, the sensation made Ginny want to do the craziest thing, which was wring her small arms around the neck of the boy whom she had loathed ever since he betrayed her trust. Ginny blinked-

-and woke up in the library, her cheek resting against the cool surface of the table.

She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight. Ginny hastily hurried back to her dorm, running up the stairs and arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was snoring pretty loudly.

Ginny coughed.

The Fat Lady woke up with a start, and looked around drowsily. "Password?" She mumbled.

"Kayseillus."

Yawning, the Fat Lady swung open, and Ginny promptly walked in. The common room fire was still burning, though very dimly.

Whether if it was her imagination or not, Ginny thought she saw Tom sitting in one of those armchairs in front of the fire. She rubbed her eyes and stared into the fire, Tom's eyes burning freshly into her mind. She is supposing that the reason he isn't speaking to her now is because he is letting her have some peace after the traumatic dream.

Funny how cruel and merciless he could be one minute and "nice" he could be the next.

Or maybe that was because he was tired as well.

Yawning, Ginny climbed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and quietly opened the door, careful not to wake anyone up.

Slipping in, she closed the door and walked towards her trunk. Ginny quietly changes and gets into bed. On the way, she notices that her new friend Chasity has some Dreamless Potion by her bedside table, and she takes a couple drops of it and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Poor Ginevra. Tom really is evil, isn't it? But then again no one can blame him for liking little Ginny, and no one can blame her for falling for his irresistable charms.

Next chapter: Riddle's Comtemplation

We finally get inside that calculating mind of Mr. Riddle as he thinks about his goals, his current situation and who could ever forget about his little princess?


	8. Riddle's Contemplation

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter Seven ½ **

**A/N: Okay, this whole chapter is about Tom's thoughts. However because it is rather short, I felt that it should be half of a chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You reviewers really make me feel happy whenever I check inside my inbox and see a review. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Riddle's Comtemplation**

Tom sighed and rolled over, propping his arms behind his head on a dark green bed with silver silk covers as his mind began to drift once more. He had fallen into deep slumber after his long meeting with his favorite little Gryffindor (his only favorite Gryffindor, actually) a few hours ago, but for some reason unknown his eyelids refused to close themselves. _What's the matter with me?_ He pondered aloud before deciding to do something productive instead of just lying on the bed when sleep wouldn't come to him anymore.

Holding onto the doorknob that leads to another room, Tom took one last look of his own 'room'. It had everything one would need for sleep and relaxation. There was a soft dark green carpet and the walls were painted with Slytherin colors in an antique way. A crystal window was to the left of his bed, and in front of the window stood his study desk complete with a green ink bottle, some quills, a candlelight holder and parchment. Beside his bed was a small bedside table that supported a small glass of half-filled (you guessed it) pumpkin juice. Everything including the small glass (save the juice) spelled out a few words: Elegant and old-fashioned.

But the most prized possession Tom had in his room wasn't any of the furniture, but rather a simple mirror that one would look into to make sure one appears presentable. Tom, however, has a different use for it. Or more precisely, _will_ have a different use for it.

Ever since he had entered Ginny Weasley's conscience and became permanently bonded to her via soul, from the day when everyone foolishly believed that the heir of Slytherin had been defeated, he had been constructing a new way to unleash terror.

The _Demensiona-Portallus _Spell. It is an ancient spell used by people from ages ago, and few have seen or even heard of it. It took more than two of his school years to learn it, as the writing was hard to decipher, but eventually he was able to master it. It turned out that the noble Salazar was the creator of it when he needed to go into the Chamber but didn't want to rely on a Portkey.

Possessing Ginny just didn't seem to be a good idea anymore plus he has grown tired of her useless struggles so instead of making her do what he wants he'll do it himself.

And not get caught. Ever.

When the _Demensiona-Portallus_ Spell is cast upon an object, it allows the caster to teleport between two different eras or places. It is ever similar to the Portkey, however it is much easier because the caster can simply return to the location of the object the spell was cast on simply by will. There is absolutely no hassle, no need to touch an object and best of all; it can all be down in less than a blink of the eye. All Tom needed to do was add a spell since all the work and getting the ingredients for the potion then brewing it had already been down.

An evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the reaction his _dear _Ginny will get when she discovers that he can once again _be_ with her.

But all good things come to those who wait.

The potion for the spell still needs some more minutes before it is ready, and during that time Tom decided to go into his living room. The room where he and Ginny had such a _wonderful_ time together. Of course, it was mainly he who enjoyed it, not her. Walking into his living room a cozy fire sprang to life as soon as Tom sat down in one of the armchairs. Conjuring himself some tea in the teacup that sat on the table he picked it up and took a sip of it. Laying back he watched the fire dance in its wild excitement.

Life such as this, no matter how luxurious, is quite mundane when one has to spent everyday alone. Of course, Tom has the all wielding-power to make his little princess go to sleep in the present and come visit him, but it is never fun when she is in a negative mood when she arrives. There is no word that could describe how joyful he feels his dominance over her when she timidly looks up at him, but for once Tom wishes for her to be _happy_ to see him.

"Doesn't she love me anymore?" He said to no one in particular.

Glancing up at the clock it read five twenty-four in the morning. He couldn't wake up his Ginny at this hour. She needs her sleep from the 'excitement' earlier on and it's no fun when there is no spunk left in that Gryffindor.

The feeling Tom has for his little princess shouldn't be classified as 'love'. It was more of a ravenous curiosity. Tom only cares for Ginny because if something were to happen to her, then...to put it bluntly, he was a goner. Tom knew that she had instantly taken a liking towards him when he had first shown her a memory of him in all his dark Slytherin glory.

Up until now the memory still brings much amusement to him...

-**Flashback**-

There was a fierce blizzard outside the castle. The icy wind blows against the windows rattling them slightly, but nonetheless the hearth's fire kept the room warm and comfortable. It was approximately 10 at night and every student in the Gryffindor Tower was asleep.

Every student except for one first year who happened to be lying in front of the fireplace. She was furiously scribbling into a small black leather-bound diary as the fire crackled merrily and the scent of crisp wood filled the room. After writing her message, the 11 yr. old girl named Ginny Weasley waited with anticipation at her friend's response.

_**I'm sure you'll be noticed soon, Gin. Have you talked to anyone else in your year yet? Besides that boy who shares your admiration for Mr. Potter?**_

_Well, no... But the kind of attention I'm seeking isn't from Colin. We're just friends. I do not think Harry will EVER notice I'm alive, Tom. Maybe I'm just an invisible space whose stealing oxygen from everyone._

_**No Ginny. Believe me, you are not an invisible space. At least not to me...You mean so much to me...**_

_As a friend?_

_**Oh yes sweetie, as a friend...**_

_Oh..._

_**What's wrong, dear? You sound disappointed. Have I hurt you unintentionally? Tell me so I can apologize, Gin. I didn't mean to!**_

_You didn't hurt me Tom. I'm just a bit tired. _

_**Well, you better go to bed then. I wish I could tuck you in... But I'm not strong enough to separate from the diary yet... Don't worry though. We'll find a way. **_

_That's wonderful..._

_Tom?_

_**Yes, my dear?**_

_Ummm...can you tell me what you look like?_

_**If you so desire, princess...**_

_Oh Tom, you know I'm not a princess..._

_**But you are to me. Now, instead of telling you, how about I show you?**_

_How do you do that? _

_**Well, it's simple really. As I told you before, this diary is enchanted so that it preserves my self. I can show you one of my memories, love.**_

_Okay! So, do I have to do something?_

_**No, just relax and leave the rest to me...**_

_Alright._

_-**-**-_

_-**-**-_

_My goodness Tom was that head boy really...you?_

_**Yes it was sweetie. **_

_Oh, please don't call me that..._

_**What? Sweetie?**_

_Er, yes._

_Tom, I don't know how to say this but..._

_You're really...nice-looking..._

_**Why thank you little Ginny. You're quite exquisite yourself. I've never expected someone as dotingly clever as you to look so...appealing... **_

_Oh, uh...I-I think someone is coming down the stairs! _

_**Must be the wind or perhaps a portrait on the wall. No one could hear us, Ginny. Didn't you place the Silencing Charm I taught you around the common room?**_

_Er, ye-yes I did. _

_**Then we have nothing to worry about. Now talk to me, little Ginny. I cherish the time we spend alone together...**_

_Okay. Oh, Tom? How was it that you were able to see me? Aren't memories supposed to let the viewer see not the other way around?_

_**Memories can be adjusted so that the person who storied the memories has the option of seeing who their viewer is. **_

_Oh, that's convenient. _

_**It is, isn't it? Now Ginny, weren't you telling me about how no one notices you in that 'special' way?**_

_Yes..._

_**Well, you'll most likely be noticed when the school year ends. Right now Mr. Potter is still growing, just like you are. When the time comes, he'll notice you and he'll never he able to take his eyes off you.**_

_Aw, that's so sweet...I—_

_**Ginny?**_

_I'm here. I just couldn't stifle a yawn..._

_**Then you must be very exhausted indeed...**_

_Yeah...I always get tired when writing. I don't know why..._

_Tom? Tom, are you there?_

_**Yes. **_

_**Well Ginny, since you're so sleepy I should let you rest. We'll continue tomorrow night...**_

_Can't wait, Tom...Goodnight..._

_**Goodnight sweetie...**_

Ginny Weasley smiled sleepily as she gently closed the diary and held it close to her heart. Even a Cornish Pixie could tell that her face matched the intense shade of the fire burning. When she asked what he looked like, she was merely sending out a random question since she didn't know what else to say for the moment. But Ginny was so surprised when the memory of the boy whose trapped inside her diary walked through the dungeons of Hogwarts in his Slytherin prefect robe looking so...

What was that word that she once heard from her brothers Fred and George again? The one that caused their mother to lock them in their room and tell them, "Never say that word in front of your little sister again! Do you know what could be going on inside her mind right now? Shame! Now don't come out until you're called for supper!"

"I think it started with an 's' or something..." Ginny rubbed her eyes and decided to think about this whole thing tomorrow. Right now she really needed to sleep. Quickly putting all her quills and ink bottle into her bag, Ginny held the diary and ran up the stairs for the first year dorm.

After changing and putting her bag away, Ginny climbed into bed and smiled to herself her eyes half-closed. She yawned again and snuggled into the covers hugging the diary close.

-**End Flashback**-

Ah yes, she had been like clay in his hands. So easy to manipulate and mold into the perfect shape he wanted her to be. She was so trusting of him.

It really had been too easy for him. And now, he'll worm his way into her heart again without her even knowing. He will get Ginny to trust him once more, so that he could finish off that Potter boy in her second year. She had gotten wiser, but not much. There is childlike innocence left in her; sometimes it's easy to see, sometimes it's not.

Tom Riddle glanced at the clock again. Six twenty-five. Perfect, one hour has passed. That was the entire time potion needed to ripen. Tom got up from his seat and walked back into his eloquently decorated bedroom. The fire diminished immediately after he left the living room.

Walking over to the table besides the mirror, Tom opened the drawer and took out a small bottle that had a misty green liquid inside it. Screwing off the cap Tom took out his wand from his robes and carefully dipped the tip into the potion. The tip of the wand glowed green as he recapped the potion and it away. Then, smiling slyly he tapped the mirror with his wand letting the magic flow into the inanimate object before stepping back and speaking in Parseltongue:

_Gateway of Salazar, open your portal to set me free!_

The mirror was a swirling mass of green and silver before a faint image of Salazar Slytherin swam into view. However it quickly disappeared and the whole colors vanished as well. Tom cautiously touched his reflection and smiled when his hand passed through it. _Excellent...this was better than I had expected..._

Not wasting another precious second Tom Riddle quickly stepped into the mirror thus entering the present world. The world Ginny were was currently sleeping.

As the colors of the dormitory grew clearer, a dark yet slim figure approached the bed the redhead was sleeping in. Smiling mischievously, the figure quietly reached out one hand to lift apart the silky curtains that shielded her from him before he gently sat on the side of her bed. She barely stirred. Smiling broader his left hand slowly crept towards the unaware girl...

_It's been awfully lonely without you Little Ginny...I'm sure you feel the same for me, don't you?_

_But don't fret, my princess...you'll never be 'by yourself' again..._

_**I** will make sure of that..._


	9. Ginny's Nightmare

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, I'd be anywhere in the world except sitting in front of my laptop writing the eighth chapter of SCaD. **

**

* * *

_Previously..._**

As the colors of the dormitory grew clearer, a dark yet slim figure approached the bed the redhead was sleeping in. Smiling mischievously, the figure quietly reached out one hand to lift apart the silky curtains that shielded her from him before he gently sat on the side of her bed. She barely stirred. Smiling broader his left hand slowly crept towards the unaware girl...

_It's been awfully lonely without you Little Ginny...I'm sure you feel the same for me, don't you?_

_But don't fret, my princess...you'll never be 'by yourself' again..._

_**I** will make sure of that..._

**Chapter Eight: Ginny's Nightmare**

Ginny, although asleep, could feel that cold chill of air that brushed against her cheek. Groaning she flipped over with her eyes still closed as she prayed that someone would shut the window. Ginny had no idea that the window was already securely shut and that the cold draft she felt wasn't from a gust, but from a ghostly figure of a boy, who sat beside her sleeping form, smiling while fondly playing with her hair.

Tom waited patiently for her to wakeup, but Ginny murmured something that sounded remotely like, "Still sleeping..." Frowning slightly he leaned closer towards her. "Time to wake up, Ginny..."

She opened one eye lazily, but when the amiable expression on the mysterious person's face became clear, Ginny realized two things at once: One, this person happened to be a boy, and boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorm. And two, this boy looked oddly familiar to her yet he was leaning a little _bit too_ close for comfort.

"T-Tom!" She stammered in surprise and scooted away from him as far as the bed would allow. Tom smiled pleasantly glad that she finally acknowledged his presence. "Hello Little Ginny, it's a pleasure to see you again in the flesh. Did you miss me?" His eyes gleamed with uncontrollable laughter at her priceless expression. Ginny looked like she wanted to scream and rouse the attention of her dorm mates, yet she was too scared to death to do so.

_I guess I have to make the first move then..._ Tom thought as he gripped her shoulder hard. "Now, Ginny, I know how excited you are to see me, but you must contain your glee until it is safe—"

"I'll scream for help if you try to do it again!" Ginny blurted out in sheer panic. Her heart was beating so hard it felt like it would jump out and she grasped her bed covers so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She tried to swallow her fear, but it didn't work. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Sweetie, calm down. I only—"

"Don't you 'sweetie' me!" Ginny soon found a surge of courage and she quickly continued, "I know what you are up to, Tom! But it won't work! I'll go to Dumbledore and tell him everything! It won't matter if you are human again! Harry will—"

The grip on her shoulder pressurized as he spoke the next words in deadly venom, "Do you really believe Potter is in the shape to challenge me again?" There were red sparks in his eyes as he spoke those words. Tom smirked malevolently at her when he felt her tremble underneath his fingers and relished in it.

Ginny remained silent as his words sunk in. _He's right. Harry just got his memory back. It won't ever be the same for him again. He won't ever be the same when facing Tom!_ Ginny whimpered and buried her face in her arms. _It's my entire fault this happened..._ She can't stand to see that smug look on his face at her determination crumbling. _What am I going to do now?_

Ginny didn't know she asked her question aloud until he relinquished his hold on her before speaking. "Well, now that the sun is rising up, I suspect your little _friends _will awake any minute. I'll leave you alone for now, but if you even dare to look towards the secret passage that leads to the to old oaf's office," His pupils turned maroon then slowly to dark red like in her dream, "then I guarantee you that you'll regret it deeply..."

Ginny could only stare at him in horror as her arms unconsciously wrapped around her body protectively. He noticed this and raised an eyebrow amused before pulling her close and whispering in her ear, "Now be my good little girl and go wash up. If you need me I'm closer than you think..." Taking advantage of her semi-traumatized state he smirked giving her a kiss on the forehead. Then he stood from the bed and vanished in a swirl of silver and green.

Ginny's mind was in a daze. What should she do? She knew that Tom was not bluffing when he said that he would make her regret it. _What can he do to punish me?_ She wondered boldly.

**_Remember Ysen, sweetie? He misses you deeply you know. He told me himself that he can't wait to see you soon..._**

Ginny felt as if she just got slapped in the face when she heard _his_ voice in her head. _Tom?_

**_The one and only my dear._**

"Hmm, hey Ginny? How did you get up so early? Usually you oversleep..." Chasity yawned as she rubbed her amber eyes.

"Uh...I guessed I went to sleep early last night..." Ginny laughed nervously. **_Lies. _**Tom spoke. _Put a sock in it, Tom! It's your fault all throughout the year that I oversleep! You're draining my energy every time I write the night before!_ Ginny retorted angrily. The remarkable detail was that she wasn't as afraid of Tom as she was when he was physically visible to her.

_**About time you figured that out in this clever head of yours.**_

_Shut it!_ Ginny seethed. She realized that she sounded a bit like Ron.

"Erm, Ginny? Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed? You look quite red." Chasity commented as she began folding the covers neatly.

"Oh! No! I'm not mad!" Ginny recovered hastily. **_Yes you are, sweetie. You can be quite crazy sometimes..._**

"That's nice to hear. Well, I'm off to the bathroom to brush my teeth. See you down at breakfast!" Chasity called as she walked down the stairs holding a bag with a towel sticking up.

**_...With silly notions that Potter will ever LOVE you..._ **Tom continued snickering.

"Well, I don't have that obsession anymore!" Ginny huffed as she took her towel and toothbrush heading down the stairs. Tom merely laughed before letting her have some peace in her mind as he silently began to read a book.

---

As Ginny walked down the stairs of the main hallway, she saw other students busy chatting about their last day here at Hogwarts before the summer begins. What will I do over the summer? Ginny thought as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

"Blimey, Ginny! What happened to your hair?" Ron asked horrified.

"Huh?" Ginny looked confused for a moment before she realized that in all her rush to get breakfast for her rumbling stomach she forgot to brush her hair! "Oh-I...forgot to brush it. Does it look that...bad?" She asked timidly.

Ron looked like he was trying to say yes, but he caught himself and instead he cleared his throat and handed her a croissant. "Eat up Gin. You're as thin as a bone."

"But I hate croissants!" Ginny complained but nonetheless she took a small bite out of it. Fighting back a choke, she hastily drank her glass of milk to down the flavor.

_**That's right Ginny! We can't have you walking around Hogwarts looking so skinny! Hmmm, that is an interesting name for you...**_

_What?_ She mentally asked spreading some butter over her toast.

**_Nothing, Skinny Ginny._** Tom sniggered.

_That's not funny at all!_ _That's hurtful!_ She replied taking a bite out of her buttered toast. It tasted like paste and sandpaper. Disgusted, Ginny wiped her mouth with a napkin before hesitantly taking a bite out of her pancakes. Luckily, they didn't taste bad.

_**Sweetie, you should know by now what kind of person I am... **_

_You can be sure that I do. You're nothing but a hurtful and mean person who has a downright nasty temper. You seriously need anger management, Tom. _Ginny snapped finishing half of her pancakes and pouring some more syrup on the remaining half. She didn't think that he would dare make her faint in public. Dumbledore would surely notice that something is wrong.

**_Oh, Skinny Ginny how can you be so cruel towards your best friend? Don't you have any regard for his feelings whatsoever? _**Tom sniffed sorrowfully.

_I always wanted to ask you the same thing, Tom. _Ginny stated thoughtfully stabbing her fork into the pancake and taking a bite. _Isn't it ironic?_ She added. She never felt so proud in her heart before. She was actually standing up to him and matching his biting remarks with her own! Score one for the Weasley!

**_Oh, Giiiiinnyyyyy...I noticed someone has been trying very hard to catch your eye the moment you sat down..._**

_Huh?_Ginny was momentarily caught off guard. Thinking it might have been Harry despite her inner doubts she raised her head and looked around—

—and met the eyes of Colin Creevey, who smiled broadly and waved enthusiastically at her from the other end of the table. A couple of older years let out stifled giggles.

**_Ah, young love... _**Tom sighed cheerfully as if it was the first day in springtime. Ginny could just close her eyes and she would see him smirking that trademark smirk of his while leaning his face in his palms.

When Ginny saw that Colin was about to take her picture, she quickly lowered her head until she was practically kissing the pancake.

**_You know Gin, for the sake of that poor bloke I think you should tell him straight out what you think of him. Or else he'll continue to think that you like him and never give up hope until one lonely day in cold August he'll collapse in his chair, dying of a crumbled heart..._** Tom tsked at her.

_Have you ever considered becoming a novelist or a poet, Tom? I think you'd be perfect for it, considering how dark and dramatic you are. _Ginny answered wryly as she finished her pancakes and drinking the rest of her milk.

"Hey, Ginny..."

Ginny turned around and nearly fell off her seat when she saw Harry staring at her through worried eyes.

"Hi." She said softly looking down.

**_Don't fantasize about him in swimsuits or any other appealing apparel, Ginny. It's a distraction and you won't be able to get your point across..._** Tom advised in a tone that could be considered encouraging—if you're bonkers in the head.

Nearly choking at his 'advice' Ginny vowed she'll get Tom for this. Her face was as red as a strawberry, yet Harry didn't seem to notice as he continued. "I'm still a bit worried about you Ginny. I know who I am...and who your brother is, and who the headmaster is. Just a few more nights of the Memory potion and I'll be restored. But I'm still concerned about you. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." Was Ginny's brilliant answer. **_Oh you poor pathetic dear..._** Tom shook his head.

"Well then, see you later!" Harry smiled warmly as he walked away with Ron and Hermione. **_Gin, you would make a very attractive snapping turtle with your mouth agape, but right now I need for you to come back to the present..._** Tom spoke up impatiently.

Ginny hastily closed her mouth and slid out of her chair taking her bag and walking out of the castle. _Oh my gosh, Harry just talked to me!_ _He was concerned about me! He is so nice..._ She thought over and over again.

**_Well, I don't have that obsession anymore! _**Came out of nowhere.

Ginny tried to ignore him as she walked on. But it was no use. He was _inside_ her mind.

**_And I thought you were such an honest little Gryffindor... _**He spoke disparagingly.**_ You do realize that he is a half-blood, right?_**

_You know what Riddle? I've had it with you! You can say whatever you like but don't you dare talk about Harry that way! _Ginny could feel her blood boil at his statement.

**_Why not? It's the truth... if anyone deserves your..."flattering obsession" then it should be a pure-blood or someone worthy._** Tom stated nonchalantly yet with mirthful eyes.

_Why does it matter to you?_ Ginny shot back outraged.

At this Tom didn't answer for a moment. Then—

**_It matters to me because I cannot stand it when I see you look at, talk, or even think about that despicable half-blood who nearly destroyed me... _**Tom suddenly spoke in a cold venomous tone that contrasted so sharply with his earlier attitude.

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks.Tom only smiled at her.

_Her fists tightly clenched, Ginny whispered three words that came to mind. _

_I **Hate** You _

Tom raised an eyebrow and grinned as he entered her world as a ghostly figure through the mirror. **_I beg your pardon? _**He crossed his arms and smirked smug at her back.

Grinding her teeth Ginny sat under the nearest tree and buried her face in her arms. How she loathed him so much at that moment! Always to arrogant and believing his beliefs are right. He could never stand himself being wrong. He would always find a way to make her mad and drive her insane. She felt like she was going to explode. All the anger she bottled up from his single jeering remarks felt like it was on fire.

Suddenly, without warning Ginny bursted into a fit of tears and shaky sobs. At first Tom's malicious smile only widened as he enjoyed her tearful surrender. But then reality dawned and his smile gradually vanished as he began to regret treating her that way. He forgot that she was still an eleven year old girl who had never felt so much hatred and didn't know how to create an outlet for it.

"Sweetie..." He called gently as he reached out a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear.

She glared at him before turning her head so that he couldn't tuck her loose hair. "Don't call me that!" She snapped angrily lashing blindly at him.

He was unfazed by her sudden aggressive action as he gracefully dodged her striking hand.

He was, however very much disturbed with that hatred that shown in her blue eyes. "Ginny—" He tried again reaching towards her.

"Don't talk to me!" She cut him off rudely as she dried her eyes. When she saw what he was doing she hastily moved so that she was at the other side of the tree like a startled fawn, her back facing him. _Such a moody child..._ Tom thought to himself as he examined her thoughtfully. He didn't make any more moves to comfort her, choosing to let her let off some steam first. _In fact, she kind of reminds me of...me at that cursed orphanage. _

Soon after a long uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Minutes passed by as the screams and laughter of students echoed. Tom couldn't even believe it himself when he wanted to apologize to her. She was still young and a sensitive child such as herself could only bottle in so much emotions before exploding. Before he could open his mouth, however, she spoke up in a emotionless tone.

"Are you disappointed in me Tom?"

"No. But no more little emotional outbursts like that in the future or I'll have to punish you, got it?" He asked.

"..."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Ginny nodded slowly but Tom saw it and he sighed. "Come here."

"What?"

Tom cocked an eyebrow. "Did I stutter?"

"No." Ginny answered.

"Then come over here."

Ginny wondered what could be the worse that could happen as she crawled over to where he sat. She looked at him through wide and curious eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips yet he remained his stoic expression as he gripped her shoulder firmly —and before she could give a cry of protest— hoisted her up until she was sitting on his lap.

Ginny turned scarlet and quickly moved to sit beside him instead of on his lap. He gave a small chuckle at her embarrassment but he allowed her to sit there. _Besides_ _I only wanted to see if she would move away... _He thought.

_Mum told to never sit in stranger's laps because it is rude and you don't know them, but Tom isn't exactly a stranger. I know him. Still, my stomach felt weird when I sat in his lap. And not a bad kind of weird either...this can't be good, Weasley!_

"You'll be boarding the Express soon, correct?" He asked her watching other students frolic by the lake.

"Yes. But Tom, everyone can see you!" Ginny exclaimed.

He smirked and replied, "No, only you can because a part of my soul is still within your heart. No one else can see me. Not even the old oaf..."

"Oh...well, that's nice I guess..." She trailed off.

Then a bell rang that signaled the arrival of the Express and Tom quietly said, "I'll see you later then, Ginny." Then he disappeared in thin air.

Ginny wanted to ask him why he couldn't walk with her, since he did say no one else could see him. But she thought that it would seem strange to see someone talking to air beside them so she simply shrugged and picked up her bag. The trees rustled as she made her way towards the castle for her long trip home.

**

* * *

A/N:** If you're wondering about the argument between Tom and Ginevra, then I'll explain. Tom does have a 'possessive' nature which was shown in HBP by his collection of "trophies". So he feels threatened that Ginny still likes Harry. Also he got angry easily about that subject because Tom had a very lonely childhood and when the one person who likes him directs her attention to someone else (besides him), he can't help but feel a little envious even when that person is only eleven. I certainly hope this explanation clears up some fog. 


	10. Distractions

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 8 ½**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP (x 100)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight and a Half: Distractions **

After packing her suitcase with all her secondhand clothing and books, Ginny looked at one item she hadn't packed.

Tom Riddle's diary.

She sat at the foot of her bed and held it in her hands feeling the smooth dark leather before tracing the letters with her fingers. Now that Tom is back as a transparent ghost she wondered if the diary really was as useful as it was before.

_Maybe I should just dispose of it._ She muttered to herself.

Sighing Ginny walked down the stairs into the common. The diary was safely inside her pocket, but thankfully everyone has already packed and went outside. Ginny had no idea where Tom was but she didn't dwell much on that thought. He might be somewhere else in Hogwarts now that he has a physical yet invisible form.

Walking over to the fireplace swiftly she held the diary over the fire. The flames eagerly started to lick at the cover as she watched with morbid fascination. Plucking her pinky finger the diary slipped slightly with only three fingers holding it above its impending doom.

Even though the _real_ villain has escaped from this containment, the ebony diary is a painful reminder and it needs to be destroyed. Plucking her ring finger the diary shifted dangerously closer to the open flames.

Ginny was told when she was young to never play with fire because it was dangerous and it could hurt you. But she wondered if it could hurt as much as how Tom hurt her. The pain was still there, buried in her heart.

"I do not repent for doing this to you Tom..." She spoke plucking her index finger. The diary was now dangling loosely above the fire, it's destiny to be decided by the last finger in the hand of an eleven year old.

_Come on, come on...just pluck that last finger and this will all be over with._

But will it really be over? Tom now resides in her conscience. Destroying his diary won't affect him at all... _But it will make me feel better about this..._ Ginny thought with a determined frown. The flames, almost as if in a frenzy from anticipation, leapt up—

—and Ginny yelped in pain and quickly pulled back her hand still clutching onto the diary. Her palm felt extremely sore and she turned over her hand and saw an ugly burn mark the shape of an alphabet. The horizontal line was diagonal whereas the vertical line was tilting slightly. But there was no doubt about it. It was a capital 'T'.

Whimpering in pain Ginny clutched her burnt palm close to her, unsure of what to do. _Great, Weasley, just wonderful! You were about to burn the possession of someone evil but in turn you were the one who was burned. _Ginny would've laughed at the irony had her palm not be in excruciating pain. As if the situation could not get any worse, said diary's owner arrived.

"Hello Ginny...may I ask what you were doing with my diary?" Tom asked coolly an eyebrow rose.

"Uh...I-I..." She stuttered trying to think up of a good reason. "I was—**_OUCH_**!" She bit her lip trying to blow on her palm to cool it down.

"Let me see that." Tom took her wrist none too gently and examined her red palm. "Bloody hell, Ginny what did you _do_ to yourself?" He exclaimed incredulously rubbing his thumb over the burnt area.

Ginny was about to answer but the cool feeling of his hand over hers was quite relaxing and it made the burning sensation dim most considerably.

"_Answer_ me Ginny." Tom pressed down on the sensitive skin getting a "That hurts!" from her. Ginny cringed at the sudden surge of pain again. _Why does he have to do that?_ She thought irritated. Then an odd thought came at her. _Wait a minute! He is distracted from his diary!_

"I was...er, making some of those muggle treats that my dad taught me! I believe they are called S'mores!" Ginny lied giving him a hopefully convincing grin.

Sadly, it just wasn't Ginny's day.

"In the common room?" Asked Tom crossing his arms and speaking to her as if she was too stupid to realize. He looked both sarcastic and annoyed at her senselessness. But nonetheless Tom decided to play along.

"Er, well...outside conditions weren't exactly ideal if you knew what I mean." Replied Ginny as she laughed nervously.

"It's the summer, Ginny. You won't freeze as soon as you step out the castle. Besides," He eyed her legs slyly speaking lowly, "I know that you are lying." He smirked.

Ginny gawked. _How did he know? How in the bloody hell did he know that! He looked like he believed her. _"Bu-but! How?" She demanded her eyes wide.

"I know you more than you know yourself, sweetie. You wrote to me in my diary that you always kept your knees together and your feet facing towards one another when you're fibbing." His smile turned broader.

Ginny groaned and mentally smacked herself. _How could I have been so stupid to write that? Now he remembers and he can use it against me!_ "Alright! Fine, you win this time, Riddle! I hope you feel smug and all because you just made me make a fool out of myself! Now if you don't mind, kindly wipe that ugly smirk off your face!" She pointed angrily.

Tom just shrugged and his face turned from mirth to malicious. "Now, Ginny, enlighten me. What were you _really_ doing with my diary?" He asked his words dripping with poisonous honey.

"I-I need to go to the Hospital Wing, Tom!" Ginny said in alarm.

"Not until you tell me."

"Tell you what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't stall, sweetie. I do NOT appreciate stalling." Tom hissed.

Ginny gulped and was about to force herself to tell the truth, but then—

— "Hey Ginny! What are you doing here? Everyone is already boarding the train! We have to hurry!"

Ron stood in front of the portrait. Ginny half-expected her brother to panic when he sees Tom Riddle, but then she remembered that Tom told her earlier that no one else could see him but her. Turning around she picked up her things and hastily ran over to Ron.

"I'm ready! I've got all my things!" She said. "Great then. My stuff is with Harry and Hermione. They're waiting in the Grand Hallway for us. C'mon!" Ron opened the portrait door and walked out.

Ginny whipped around just in time to see that aggravated expression on Tom's face. "Too late Tom! Better luck next time!" She smiled sweetly before dashing out of the portrait hole with her suitcase chortling with bubbly laughter.

Tom looked down at the fireplace and then he saw something from the corner of his eye. It was his diary, and he briefly wondered how she forgot about it so easily. What did she do with it exactly? He wondered. But he didn't have to ponder much on that.

One corner of the leather diary has been burnt.

He cautiously picked it up and opened it. Thankfully none of the other parts were damaged. Flipping through the pages he sneered and said to the spot where she had been a few seconds ago, "Yes, Little Ginny...next time..."

---

Ginny Weasley felt her heart was about to burst with a new sense of pride. Thanks to Ron, she was able to escape from her torture. Though she had to resist the urge to whip around and shout, "In your face, Riddle!" she didn't think that would have been a smart choice. Ron would've heard it and who knows what will happen after that?

As she followed Ron to a compartment she wondered how Tom must have felt. Defeated? Probably. _He bloody deserves it for all I care!_ She thought furiously walking into the compartment.

There sat Harry and Hermione who –no surprise here- was reading a book. The compartment was rather one of the small kinds, with only one bench seat. When Ron saw this, he looked at her apologetically and said, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ginny! I think Fred and George might have some room in the next compartment though." Harry and Hermione both looked at her contritely.

Holding back a shudder Ginny said hotly, "I'd rather sit with a compartment full of Cornish Pixies than with them! They're complete looneys!" With that she walked away in searched of an empty compartment.

So far there were none that were unoccupied. One of them had Colin in it ("Hi, Ginny! May I take your picture?"), another had Percy and Penelope in it (Ginny personally thought they should have put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door) and the last one had Fred and George in it (Ginny actually thought that they wouldn't do anything crazy with her and nearly said yes then Fred grinned and asked her if she cared for a bottle of strong FireWhiskey)

She tried to find a seat with the students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, yet they were occupied as well. Sighing sadly as the thought of sitting with Fred and George slowly lost its cons, Ginny forced herself to search the Slytherin area.

It seemed that luck was finally on her side as she found one compartment empty—

"Hello Ginevra..." A silky voice drawled out.

—save for the smirking ghost figure of Tom Riddle in all his dark Slytherin glory. He was lying down on his back on the bench seat looking quite relaxed.

Ginny looked horrified. _Oh no! Why must fate be so cruel to me? I suppose I do deserve it though, but honestly, why **him**? I could have handled sitting with any other Slytherin, even Malfoy, but **him**! Oooh, this is just perfect! Well, Ginny, it's either the looney twins or the scary and dark Slytherin. They say that beggars can't be choosers, but this is just ridiculous! _

"Well, Little Ginny? Aren't you going to sit down? It's rude to keep people waiting." He said in a low tone at the last part smiling evilly at her terror-stricken face.

Scared out of her wits Ginny had no choice but to step into the compartment. The door closed automatically though she was positive that she saw Ron close the door with his hands earlier in his compartment.

Ginny shoved her suitcase under the bench seat and then looked up at him timidly. It seemed that her brain couldn't think anymore on account of shock and humiliation. This was weird. Normally they have loads to talk about and _she_ was always the one who talked first. Now the silence that hung in the air was making her even more nervous as minutes tick by.

Ginny gulped and finally managed to squeeze her brain like a sponge until a tiny drop of a conversation starter appeared. "Um, what're you doing here?" She squeaked.

"Well, I _am_ a Slytherin, and this is the Slytherin segment of the Express." He fluidly spoke, smiling when he saw her knees tremble. He loved this kind of control he had over her.

"B-but you're a ghost..." Ginny shyly pointed out.

He shrugged and said, "It doesn't matter. I'm still in the house of Slytherin."

"Oh..." _Well so much for that effort, Weasley! This attempt at conversation just went down the drain and it must have lasted no less than a few seconds!_

Tom sat up straight and patted the spot next to him indicating he wanted her to sit there. Ginny looked behind her for the other bench –again she was positive there were two since this compartment looked bigger from the outside— but found none. (Poor Ginny is having a really tough day, isn't she?)

"Over here, love." Tom grinned at her.

Mortified Ginny mechanically walked over to where he was and quietly sat down next to him holding herself. Needless to say, her face was hot pink. _What's the matter with me? I never felt so uneasy being this close to him! I even let him comb my hair while I lie against him!_

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped. "YES?" She cried.

"You're shivering. I think the cooling spell they cast has increased its temperature." Tom observed.

"Oh..."

He turned towards her with a curious look on his face. He didn't appear teasing or smug, but rather he had that thoughtful expression. "Are you hungry?"

"Um...no, I'm fine."

Her stomach presented its own opinion on the matter.

He didn't laugh or say a snide remark. "You didn't eat much at breakfast, sweetie." Ginny inwardly cringed when he said that. "But I'm not hungry! My stomach likes to make noises all the time!" She fibbed.

"You're knees are pinned and your feet are curved inwards, Ginny." He said in an obvious tone looking down at her. "And what does that mean?" He then smirked.

"I'm lying..." She said lowly hating herself more than him.

"Exactly. You need to eat something, Skinny Ginny." He grinned.

It was at that moment that the snack trolley came by and Tom gave her a look. Sighing she bought some candy hoping that would shut him up for good. "There, happy?" She said tartly.

"Not until you actually take a bite out of something."

Groaning she bit into a licorice wand and glare at him hatefully.

He smiled charmingly at her and said, "Good, we're making progress. Now chew and remember to keep your mouth closed."

After swallowing Ginny said, "I'm not a baby!"

Tom rolled his eyes. "Of _course_ you're not."

Ginny stared defiantly at him and cried, "Well you know what, Tom? You're just a Half—" Ginny suddenly caught herself. _No, he'll get really mad at me for calling him that!_ _Then who knows what he will do when he is mad? _

"Half-what, love?"Tom asked pleasantly helping himself to a pumpkin pasty. He saw her knees quiver and her eyes wide at realizing her mistake and nearly calling him the one name that would make him angry and punish her.Smiling, his malicious side wanting to tease her a bithe boldly draped his arm around her back. She bit her lip absentmindedly fidgeting with the edges of her skirt.

He wasn't getting much of a reaction from her besides the toying part. Tom decided to probe further. Smirking evilly he slowly leaned towards her face his eyes half-closed. Naturally Ginny let her naivety and curiosity get the better of her, so she merely looked at him wondering what he was going to do.

_What is he doing?_

Then dread and panic gradually set in when the image of Percy and Penelope flashed in her head, the meaning behind his actions finally dawned on her.

_Oh my gosh! He is going to do what I think he is going to do! _Ginny's eyes darted around the compartment as she started squirming uncomfortably in her seat._ He knows what I was about to call him and he is punishing me! This is odd punishment but I don't like it! I have to find an excuse to...to..distract him! Yes that's it! _

"H-half...half—"

"Half-what, Little Ginny?" Tom inquired in a sultry voice, his warm breath tickling her neck and cheek as he partially cut the remaining distance closer to her lips.

"HAVE A CHOCOLATE FROG, TOM!" Ginny screamed turning her face away and holding out a chocolate frog in her cupped palms. The frog croaked before leaping out the open window and flying away. If one where to look at Ginny Weasley's face at that moment, one could actually compare it with the redness of a ripe tomato.

_Oh no, I can't believe I can be unnerved so easily like that! _Ginny thought horrified. _I just humiliated myself!_

"I would but it seems that the Chocolate Frog has gotten away." Tom said amused.

"Oh..." Replied Ginny pathetically.

"I guess it _IS_ true..." Tom drawled out as he stared out window smirking, but Ginny was too busy gathering her poise to notice.

"What?" She hesitantly asked.

Tom turned back towards her, a shadow crossing his face as he smiled slyly.

"Oh nothing, Gin. Look, we're already at the station." His sly smile turned innocent. With that he dematerialized into her mind leaving her to ponder on what just happened.

The door to her compartment opened and Ron poked his head in. Harry and Hermione were right behind him. "What're you doing in the Slytherin area Gin?"

"I...I could find anywhere else to sit..." She replied.

"Oh. Well c'mon Ginny! We'd better go! I see mum and dad outside waiting for us!"

Ginny nodded and took her baggage as she made her way off the Express followed by her brother and his friends. Percy, Fred and George already got off and were motioning for them to come over.

* * *

We've seen some of Ginny's child-likeness in this chapter and some of her other personalities as well. This is just to let everyone know that she is still a growing kid and behaves like any 11 yr. would do. She isn't all depressed and traumatized nor does she act like nothing has happened. Though I have to say that she recovered quickly due to her inner strength. Oh, and Tom is just as evil as he is pretending to be 'nice' to Ginny. 

Coming up next is Chapter 9: Riddle's Reflection


	11. Riddle's Reflection

**Sinister Charm and Deception**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Tom is a really deceitful person but I don't think I write out his thoughts often enough. I also decided to explain to my readers what happened in the Chamber before Harry came to rescue Ginny from Tom's clutches. Be warned, I think there are two parts in the flashback scene that should be rated a high 'T' for blood.**

**---**

**Chapter Nine: Riddle's Reflection **

Ginny smiled to herself as she opened her bedroom door. Everything was how she had left it. Except that her room apparently has been thoroughly cleaned and all the books and random pictures she drew were stacked into neat piles, no doubt by her mum. The small bookshelf given to her on her birthday that her father created in his experimentation of muggle tools had been dusted and its books were alphabetized.

She walked over to her small wooden closet with her suitcase and opened it. "Looks like mum has had a field day in here..." She mumbled to herself. Casting a simple spell with her wand her suitcase unlocked itself with a click. Then, as if invisible people were helping her with unpacking, her clothes magically began to hang themselves on her closet hangers. All the while Ginny sat on her bed exhausted for walking so much at the train station with her family to a secluded area away from muggles. There, her father had planted a Port Key and they were all transported back to The Burrow.

Hogwarts still seemed so close to her even though the school year is over. Ginny felt like the moment she walks out of her room she would see the Gryffindor Common room awaiting her. She wondered if all first-years felt like this as soon as they get home.

Sleepy, Ginny yawned and fell asleep right there on the covers of her bed, still in her Hogwarts robes. She wasn't even aware of the figure of Tom Riddle as he sat on the edge of her bed, looking around her room in modicum interest.

"So Ginny..._this_ is what your room looks like..." He murmured softly curling a lock of her red hair around his index finger. He lay besides her, scrutinizing her intently with his eerie green eyes, an elbow propped up to support his head.

She looked so innocent then, those eyebrows slightly furrowed as if she were dreaming. Her rosy pink lips were curled slightly in a tiny smile. He traced them with a finger delicately, not wanting her to wake up from her nap. Suddenly, he felt eyes upon him. With stealthy reflexes, he swiftly flipped around not so much as causing the bed to dip a bit.

There on the wall was a picture of Harry smiling widely at him. Though to Riddle that generous smile was twisted in a way that seemed mocking, almost taunting him. Tom despised Harry Potter and him being so holier-than-thou in logic and sense. He never paid a wisp of attention towards Ginny. He briefly wondered where in the world she managed to get a moving picture of the Boy-Who-Lived on her wall.

_Please don't tell me she stares at it for hours on end like someone possessed... _Tom narrowed his eyes at the grinning figure of his greatest enemy and the epitome of his frustration. Speaking a non-verbal spell in his mind he made the picture catch flames, with the Boy Wonder still waving obliviously at him.

After the fire cleanly licked the last corner of the picture, there was nothing left in place of the previous occupant. Not a singe or a mark of any kind. Tom toyed with the thought of putting the Dark Mark in its place, but a slight stirring awoke him out of his thoughts.

"Tom?" A groggy voice called.

"Evening, Little Ginny. Did you have a peaceful rest?" He turned to look at her with a slight curve at the corners of his lips. His eyes were observing her limp form nonchalantly as she propped herself up on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

Ginny's eyes were half-closed and her mind was in a jumbled daze. She blinked at him before opening her mouth to reply something intelligent.

"Uh-huh."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Is that a yes or a no?" He asked, saying each word slowly to her as if she was too dimwitted to comprehend.

Ginny was not pleased with that. "Yes, I had a peaceful rest until I woke up and out of all the possible things I could have seen first it happened to be you glaring daggers at my bedroom wall..." She crossed her arms. "It looked decent enough to me."

_She still hasn't realized that the picture is gone._ Tom thought smirking.

"You look like such a fool smirking like that, Riddle..." Ginny commented wryly.

Tom glared at her. "And what about yourself? I suppose you think you must be very clever for making such a retort."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Ginny said tartly as she got off the bed and made a move that shocked her more than it shocked Riddle—she pulled out a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt and without even flinching, began to unbutton her robe audaciously.

Tom was in a rather interesting position. He was still sitting on her bed but his eyes felt like they were permanently glued; she was practically _stripping_ in front of him! Tom, in all the lengthy time he spent talking to Ginny through his diary had never expected her to do something so...cheeky. _What in Salazar's name is she playing at?_ He thought outraged. _This is defying all the laws of humanity!_

Then the meaning behind her actions became clear to him; she was trying to get him to leave her alone by attempting to give him quite the scare. It also seemed she was trying to degrade him, the little brat. If he doesn't leave then she would most likely call him a filthy, dirty pervert. He was _not_ a filthy, dirty pervert.

Tom had to admit, this was indeed clever of her, however unexpected. The 11 year old caught him in a state of trance as she wiggled out of her robe and shortly following after to undue her tie. However she seemed stuck on the tight knot.

"Daring Gryffindor indeed..." Tom mumbled after clearing his throat. "Where are your manners, Little Ginny?" He inquired silkily.

Ginny looked up from her progress. She hadn't expected him to still be there. "You're still here?" She said in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes, I am. And thankfully for you I'm an expert in ties. Come closer, sweetie." Tom beckoned her over with a finger his lips curling at the horror and repulsion in her eyes. _The tables have been turned, my pet..._

Ginny's lips trembled but she faintly obeyed. His cold hands brushed under her chin and neck as he worked on her tie. Ginny quivered in a mixture of fright and anxiety. She noticed irritably that Tom appeared to be taking his time. Oh, how long will it take for one measly tie to be undone?

"Its done, sweetie..." Tom murmured against her hair. Luckily she was shorter than him or he would've seen her red face akin to the one she had on the Express. Tom chuckled as he held on to her shoulders and turned her around so that her back was to him. Ginny robotically walked towards the mirror that hung on the door of her closet. Tom turned away as he lay on her bed feeling immensely satisfied.

"Do you need help with something else as well?" He asked in a low sultry tone. Tom saw Ginny hastily shake her red head at his question. "Alright then, I'll be leaving now. And don't be shy, Little Ginny. You may ask me if you need help in _anything_. After all," He smiled evilly as he turned to face her back as she had just finished putting on her new shirt, "what are friends for?"

"Ginny!"

Ginny finally found her voice. "Mum's calling me down for dinner. I better go." She spoke a bit hurriedly. Folding her robe and skirt she walked to the door and turned around to ask Tom if he was hungry. But Tom seemed engrossed in one of those books her brother Charlie had given to her. They contained detailed information of all breeds of dragons uncovered so far, but Ginny never bothered to even open that book except to glance at the moving pictures of those dragons.

"Er, Tom? Do you—"

"Run along and have dinner with your little family, Ginny. _I_ have some studying to do." Tom responded conceitedly as he sat against her bed, half his face buried inside that book.

"Well," Huffed Ginny as she stood in the doorway, "there's no need to _sound_ like _Percy_. Honestly, it would be a miracle if I am still alive by the time second year starts at _this_ rate."

With that said, Ginny promptly shut her bedroom door soundly and her footsteps could be heard thumping crossly down the stairs.

---

After a while, Tom looked up from the book on Dragonology and stood up. He set the book down on Ginny's bookshelf as he sat on her bed, pondering on what to do. His favorite little Gryffindor has gone off to be welcomed into the embrace of her family, so what should he do in the meantime?

Harry Potter and that mud-blood girl have already left, so he couldn't kill him. And he probably won't see him until Ginny starts her second year. _That is going to be a _painfully_ long time..._ Tom groaned. However, even if he was presented with the golden opportunity of killing Potter at this moment, there won't be much he could do. For one, he had no wand in this world, for another, he had very minimum magic at this time. The picture of Harry that Ginny had on her wall was set into flames only because the spell required little to no magical energy.

Tom knew what the cost of the spell he used to get into the real world was. The spell lowers the user's magical energy until some time has passed in which the user's magic will increase again. Then the user's magical strength will be returned and they may resume casting spells and enchantments. Until then, however, he was as nearly non-magical as any muggle. The caster of the spell cannot perform anything _very_ magical, but they may use magical objects such as a Portkey or a Sneakoscope.

This was another reason why the spell was to be directed into an inanimate object like the mirror. He could travel between Ginny's conscience and the present world, but he couldn't do anything beyond that. _I wonder how long until I'll be able to cast spells?_ Tom wondered and then he thought determinably. _Potter may have escaped this time, but the next time he and I meet, I WILL dispose of him. _

_And I'll make sure Ginevra stays out of this next time..._

As Tom sat there on the bed, he glanced at the spot where he burned Ginny's little picture of the Boy-Who-Lived. The space on that wall looked so vacant and empty; it seemed a shame to leave it that way.

_Ginny deserves a reward for being such good company to me...even though she is unwilling at times._

Grinning evilly Tom muttered a spell that barely required any of his magic. He smiled wickedly watching the wall that was previously bare as a picture slowly began to form piece by piece, like a puzzle.

After a few seconds, the same exact picture of Harry Potter appeared, as if it had never been burned in the first place. But Tom, in addition to bringing that picture back, also cast a small charm on it. Whoever gazed at that picture in the dark at _precisely_ midnight would see the Boy-Who-Lived transform into the youthful and ever handsome Dark Lord. He didn't worry much about Ginny's family seeing it, as they would only see Harry, because the picture was dedicated to _her_.

_Ginevra would be thrilled of course, as she often wrote to me about how she adores these little pictures._ Tom chuckled to himself. Fred and George, as their way of 'apologizing' to Ginny after scaring her by dressing up in monster costumes gave her a picture that had the funny image of Percy's face turning into a troll. Ginny knew it was wrong of her to do so; but she couldn't help laughing at it every time she looked at the picture. It really did show a strange but astonishingly accurate guess of Percy's face 'troll-ifide"

Unfortunately, it was all fun and games until she walked in on him and Penelope canoodling. She never could quite look at Percy the same way again after that.

_What would her reaction be like seeing him in place of Harry Potter? Upset? Surprised? Outraged? Or would it bring up a memory? _Tom lay down on the bed as he thought his mind adrift above the clinking noises as forks were tapping against dishes downstairs...

---

_Jerk_. Ginny thought angrily as she stomped down the stairs to dinner. _Just when I try to be nice to him, he acts like a jerk! I guess we can NEVER get along in peace._ She walked over to her seat at the table and watched her brothers silently. Ron was talking about his second year using animated hand gestures. Percy was having a talk with mum and Fred and George were—

"Hey there, ickle Ginny-kins! Finally made it just in time for dinner, eh?"

"Why're you red in the face, Gin?"

Ginny stared at her brothers Fred and George as they grinned back at her. "Not thinkin' about Harry again, are yah?" Fred asked smirking as he sat next to Ginny while George sat on Ginny's other side. Ginny dazedly shook her head, retreating into that numb shell. This was how she always was around her family.

Ginny never told Dumbledore or anyone, but Tom's possession over her had caused her to shy away from others even more than she had when she was at school. Right now as Ginny tried to ignore her twin brothers' laughing and jokes, she felt like she wanted to run upstairs and into Tom's embrace, and be comforted by him, but that probably wouldn't help her like it used to because now she knew Riddle's _true_ horrific side...

-**Flashback**-

"Write it down," He said coldly. The fire that lit the corridor frantically burned yet the walls still looked as if there were no light source. Time seemed to have slowed dramatically as the air turned frigid around them.

Ginny's breathing was irregular as she stood a few feet in front of him. Her beseeching eyes were only met with non-responsive ones as they seemed to burn to right through her. She tried to swallow that lump in her throat as she shakily turned around and faced the wall that had the bloody message daubed on it.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**_

_**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE...**_

_This is wrong..._ She thought biting her lips to stop them from trembling. She couldn't remember how the first message got there. Trying one more time, Ginny turned around and shook her head defiantly at him. She felt so choked up at him making her actually do this.

He gently tilted her chin up as he leaned in closely. "A rebellious one, aren't you?" He said softly. He cocked his head, a smirk forming on his lips. "I enjoy your spunk, Little Ginny, really I do. But now is not the time to fool around. Now write our little friends a farewell..."

"But I—"

"Or I'll _make_ you do it. And trust me, Ginny; you will not like the manner in which I do so." His eyes narrowed. Ginny frightfully noticed that his eyes seemed to bear an unsettling resemblance toward a serpent's when he is angry. His icy tone seemed to have frozen whatever last objections she might have had.

Ginny numbly turned back towards the wall obediently.

Tom smiled again at her compliant action. "Good. Now I want you to write 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'. Write it under the first one. I trust that you won't make any grammatical errors."

"But I don't have a paintbrush to paint it on there..." Ginny said quietly, her face in a melancholy frown. Her knees were trembling uncontrollably and she just wished that he would leave her alone after his betrayal. Ginny only stole his diary back because she was afraid that he would tell Harry about her crush, and who was really behind those attacks. She didn't even want to talk to him anymore, but he materialized from his diary and forced her to write while he stood back and leeringly watched.

This was not the same Tom she met when he first appeared from his diary. He was so kind and loving towards her and her alone. She couldn't comprehend how her Tom had somehow morphed into this cruel _monster_ that stood behind her.

Tom sneered and gripped her shoulders painfully as he knelt so they were at the same height. Ginny's heart rapidly beat against her ribs at the sudden movement. She could feel his chilling breath on her neck as he spoke. "Well then, we'll just have to get you one, now won't we?" He grinned evilly, but Ginny's back was pressed against him so she could see.

Ginny was about to ask where when she felt something cut into her index and pointer finger. She tearfully screamed in agony but Tom swiftly covered her mouth so her voice was muffled. "Now, now Ginny, let's not attracted any unwanted attention _yet_, shall we?" He hissed in her ear. "Besides, you now have your new paintbrush at hand..."

Ginny tearfully looked down at her right hand fingers. They were dripping with fresh blood that was the color of deep dark red. As more slowly oozed out of her cut, teardrops started cascading down her rosy cheeks. _What should I do? Tom doesn't really believe that I'll paint with my own blood, does he? He is insane! _

Ginny tried to stop the bleeding with her robes, but he angrily grabbed her hand and yanked them away. "Ginny, we'd better hurry. You're running out of blood and I'm running out of patience." He jeered maliciously.

"B-but I can't paint with my blood on there!" Ginny cried out. Her throat felt sore and the pain in her fingers was growing more piercing by the minute. Tom merely looked at her tear-soaked face emotionlessly before putting her hand to the wall and moving the fingers so that only her bloody fingers were touching the solid wall. Ginny winced but didn't dare move a muscle.

"You can and you will... I'll demonstrate for you." He held his hand above her own and gently pressed guiding her fingers vertically then horizontally and then vertically again forming an 'H'.

Ginny cringed as her fingers stung from the friction of her cut against the rocky and rough wall. But nonetheless the letter stood out shinier than the first message alone. She wondered why. Did Tom have darker blood color than her?

Tom, as if sensing her question, smiled darkly and replied, "No...I possessed you and made you paint with chicken blood for the first message." Ginny gasped disgusted and tried wiping her finger on her robe hoping to get the blood to stop. Unfortunately it didn't work. Tom Riddle seized her hand again as he continued to guide her fingers for the 'E'. After they've daubed the words 'Her Skeleton', he promptly dropped her hand and said, "You know the rest, Ginny. Hurry up. I don't like waiting." He stepped back as he held his hands behind him and watched her progress.

Ginny's fingers shook without him covering her own but she finally managed to daub his desired message.

_**HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER...**_

"Nice penmanship." He praised clapping his hands mockingly at her. However Ginny was too tired to even say a retort. _Lose of blood is dangerous,_ her mother once told her when she accidentally scraped her knee while running one time.

"Now that you've written your little farewell, we may head down to the Chamber. Follow me, sweetie." He said walking away.

Ginny stood where she was, gazing up at her 'work of art' in pure dread. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself in shame. When Tom saw this he rolled his eyes and tenderly took her uninjured hand in his as he slightly had to pull her down the hallway towards the Girl's bathroom.

Ginny made small noises of protest but she felt her energy slowly dwindling as the Girl's bathroom got larger in view. Looking down at his hand Ginny gasped when she saw his thumb dripping with red blood. _So that's how he cut me..._ She finally realized but then she tripped causing her to land on her knees and right palm. Ginny sucked in her breath feeling her cut stinging again.

Tom was in a rather interesting position. At first he nearly fell when she tripped, but now he regained his poise and was kneeling on one knee looking at her annoyed and angry. Ginny's eyes widened at this and she quickly formed an apology in her head but Tom beat her to speaking first. Ginny thought that he was about to yell at her for slowing him down but all he said was, "Seriously Ginny, do I have to _carry_ you so you would shut up and stop fighting?"

Ginny looked down and shook her head. She knew she was going to die. But she couldn't help procrastinating. No body wants to die when they're only eleven. She wanted to savor the last few minutes of life before everything goes black. Ginny squeaked when she felt his arms wrap around her knee to her waist and around her back to her shoulder. _He is treating me like I'm a baby! _Ginny thought repulsed. She tried kicking him but he only gripped tighter.

"What, Ginny? Does a silly little girl like you not _enjoy_ being carried around like a child?" He cooed derisively smirking at her look of discomfort as she tried to push him hard enough so he'll drop her. "You most certainly act like one, you know." He added as he walked down the corridor not minding her weight the least bit. She was very light and struggling only made him smile broader.

"Stop it Tom! Let me go this instant!" Ginny cried. Her squirming has turned into full-on thrashing yet he gripped her so tightly that his fingernails left marks in her skin despite the fabric of clothing between them. Tom tsked at her, "I don't know Ginny. You might try to flee and besides we're already at the Girl's bathroom."

"So let me go!"

Tom sighed and dropped her earning a nothing more than an 'I hate you!' He didn't even have to look to grab the back of her shirt collar when she tried to run away. "Always the disobedient one...of all the possible hostages in this pathetic school, why did I have to get _you_?"

"Well, I don't know how I ended up with you but I'm not staying with you anymore!" Ginny shot back looking over her shoulder.

"I'm hurt sweetie!" Tom mocked grinning at her. "What about that extraordinary bond we shared?"

"There was no bond! You tricked me into helping you! But I'm not letting you win! I'll scream for help!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

Tom clamped a hand over her mouth. "Let's hear you scream for help now. Go on; scream for me, Ginny..." He hissed his eyes narrowing. A malicious smirk was present on his face.

Ginny tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by the coldness of Tom's hand. She abruptly gave up as she began clawing at his hand. He cursed and forced her against the wall, one hand still covering her mouth while the other was gripping Ginny's thin wrists.

The cruel smile was gone as a frown came over. He could feel her energy seep through her skin into him; nourishing him and giving him strength as he grew stronger by the minute. Tom cocked his head as he bended so he was close to Ginny's level. "I don't _need_ you anymore, Little Ginny...you have served your purpose. Your energy is almost gone and there isn't much use for a silly little girl anymore..."

"Then let me go!" Ginny's croaked.

"But in my long wait for Potter to come down here, I could sure use some company...and however unlikely, you _are_ the best candidate. You're a very interesting little girl, Ginny Weasley..."

"I'm not interesting and I am not little!" Ginny glared at him.

Tom only smirked. "And so _feisty_! Then it is settled...you will be entertaining me as I wait for Potter to arrive. Maybe if you're a well-behaved little brat I'll even let you see him before you die..."

Ginny couldn't think of any other thing she could do so she cried. "N-no... I d-don't want to die..."

"Too late for that my dear." Tom smirked as he pushed her in front of him, still grasping her shaking wrists.

He opened his mouth and hissed '_Open_' in Parseltongue. Immediately the secret sink lowered itself and the other sinks parted forming a secret entrance.

_No!_ Thought Ginny in desperate panic. But it was indeed too late. Not a minute later they were sliding down the pipes that led into the Chamber.

Ginny felt herself thrown into a strange chamber. She got up wincing at how sore her wrists were from being brutally gripped. As she stepped around Ginny heard a sickening crunch beneath her feet. She screamed when she saw the corpses of various mice and rats lie on the ground. Her stomach twisted and lurched as the stench of the Chamber drifted to her nostrils.

"Isn't it beautiful, sweetie?" A light voice softly spoke up.

Ginny spun around and saw Tom Riddle observing the dark walls and various holes around the chamber. He was hissing in a foreign language Ginny knew nothing of. Suddenly the chamber they were in shifted and Ginny thought that they would be caved in. But then a hole appeared from out of nowhere in front of them. She looked at him questionably.

"Just a shortcut, Little Ginny..." He said as he walked over to the hole. "You may stay here if you wish, but I believe it is fair to warn you that the Basilisk can smell human other then me in the Chamber."

"And," He added smirking at her trembling knees, "it won't listen to me when it is famished. So you can decide whether to die peacefully in the magnificent architecture of my ancestor or in the hungry jaws of my snake... The choice is yours..."

"You're despicable!" Ginny clenched her chattering teeth. The chamber was terribly cold and she could see her own breath. Ginny could hear faint dripping noises but she didn't care much for that now.

He merely smiled charmingly at her and turned around to walk through the passage, his cape gracefully sweeping the air around him.

_If I stay here, I won't have to deal with his taunts... though I'll probably be devoured by that snake... But if I follow him, he'll probably continue to make jeers at me... but I won't be alone by myself... _Ginny sighed and pulled her robes closer to her body, tracing his footsteps with her own.

As the inner Chamber came into view, Ginny gaped at it. There was water everywhere, and statues of snakes. Their eyes seem to follow her every movement as the water dripped down their fangs. There in the front, was the statue of an elderly man with a long beard. He had a wise and all-knowing aura around him. Ginny saw that he too was surrounded by a large puddle of water. _Where is the Basilisk?_ Ginny wondered nervously looking around.

Tom was observing her quietly from where he stood, his arms crossed as he slightly leaned against a pillar. _She must be so scared..._ He inwardly smirked. But she wasn't looking at him. No; she was now huddling in a corner to the left of Salazar's statue. _Probably crying her little eyes out..._ Tom thought dryly as he finally stood.

Ginny shivered as she began wiping her tears away. _I have to stop that... I can't cry right now. Harry wouldn't cry..._ _Oh, Harry, it is all my fault! I should've never trusted him! Mum, dad, I love you, but I don't think you can hear my thoughts from here. If only you know where I am. If only I never touched that wretched diary. If only—_

"Ginny, have you forgotten something?"

She looked up and met his eyes and his frigid smirk. She turned away from him, wishing with all her remaining strength that she was somewhere else. He gently touched her forehead before speaking. "You must be very cold, Gin."

She nodded slightly, not even understanding why she is choosing to talk to him. He stood up from her level and started circling around her like a snake that circles its prey before striking. Ginny tensed when she lost sight of him. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked to her right and left, but she couldn't see him. "Tom?"

"Shhh...I'm here, Ginny, Tom's here." He cooed as he looped his arms around her shoulders. "S-stop it, I'm not a child anymore!" Ginny gritted her teeth but she didn't struggle. The way Tom acted right now, so caring and older-brotherly, reminded her of Charlie when he held her during thunderstorms. But he wasn't Charlie. Charlie would never treat her by lying. Then, from out of nowhere, a question popped into her head.

"Tom, who are you?"

Tom, who had been leaning his chin on her head humming, looked at her thoughtfully.

"Well, you probably already know of me, but not as the me right now. The real me is someone whom you've only heard about, but have never met. Actually, now that you mention it, I never fully explained my origins to you before, have I?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, I don't recall."

"It's hard to explain to you who I truly am, but there is another way..." He trailed off stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I will need a wand though..." He remarked looking at her expectantly.

Ginny reached into her robes and took out her wand. Never considering how he could use it against her she handed it to him. It wasn't until he started writing his name in thin air did she realize the huge error she just made by giving him her wand. Ginny hoped that he wouldn't think up of any other uses for her wand when he was finished as she watched Tom write his full name.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

"Does your mother call you Thomas?" She asked curiously watching the letters of his name burn through the air.

"No. She only lived to name me before she died..." Tom said carelessly. With a flourish, he waved her wand at his name and the letters started rearranging themselves to form another name. Ginny's eyes widened and her mouth was slightly agape at what she saw.

**I Am Lord Voldemort**

Ginny was at a lost for words. _It's him, the Dark Lord_. _The monster who murdered Harry's parents! _"It's you..." She managed out. Her throat felt strangely dry. _What would her mum and dad think when they discover that she was associated with him?_

"Yes, Little Ginny. Does it scare you whom you've been best friends with this whole year was actually the murderer of your beloved Harry's parents?" Tom sneered.

"No wonder you were so determined to learn about Harry and what his life was like!" Ginny choked out, backing away from him.

Tom grinned at her sinisterly. "And what better way to learn about The Boy Who Lived than to befriend his best friend's foolish little sister?" He chuckled.

Ginny swallowed that lump in her throat yet she didn't flinch. "You won't win. Harry will defeat you." She pointed out, trying to sound more confident than she felt. But she knew that her reassurance was as void as his compassion towards her.

Tom's eyes turned red as they narrowed at her words. "How can you be certain?" He spoke icily at her, yet he smiled derisively at her false hope.

"He defeated you last year. I'm not positive of what exactly happened, but from what I've heard you were after some Stone and Harry conquered you. You may be stronger than me in energy but you're still see-through and how can you kill him when you're transparent?" She explained keeping a steady eye on Riddle as he began pacing around the statue of Salazar. There was a sardonic smirk of disdain on his lips as he walked back and forth, his cape flowing elegantly as it was guided by an unknown breeze.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing when he directly in front of Ginny. She didn't have that inner strength to look him in the eye. But when did she ever, really?

"Mr. Potter and I may both be gifted in speaking Parseltongue, but I can assure you, the basilisk will only listen to me. **_I_** am the true Heir of Salazar and his ancient blood still flows through my veins today. Do you honestly believe that the Boy-Who-Lived can defeat Slytherin's descendant not to mention a more youthful version of the Dark Lord?" Tom derided at her, twirling her wand between his spider-like fingers. "And I didn't think that I needed to remind you of the Basilisk..." He added when he saw that she was about to open her mouth again.

"You're a monster..." She hissed through her fingers as she covered her face. Ginny shivered as if a chilly wind was summoned by him as punishment for her forward accusation. But Tom was right; Harry had no idea what was lying at the bottom of the Chamber for him. The farthest that he knew could be that there was a snake down here that would devour him. Harry had no idea of what he would really be up against, not a mindless killing machine but something cold, calculating and cunning, a frighteningly human monster.

"I'm not the monster, Little Ginny. The Basilisk is. It is very hungry too and before I preserved myself into my diary I promised it the flesh of a student at this school." Tom chuckled darkly seeing her cheeks pale on his little Gryffindor's face. "Oh, don't worry, love. Of course it won't eat _you_," Tom added grinning. Ginny inwardly let out a sigh of relief.

"—because you're already feeding me the energy I need, Little Ginny. As _you_ grow weaker, _I_ grow stronger..." Riddle's voice bounced off the damp walls of the Chamber in a haunting echo.

Ginny was beginning to feel the grey haze of sleep coming on; she blinked and saw Riddle's outline the clearest it had been so far. His edges were sharp and gradually becoming clearer as the seconds tick by.

Ginny fought to stay conscious until Harry arrived, but the spell of sleep was slowly descending upon her. Her body started tilting dangerously to the right due to the lost of energy. Ginny felt Tom knelt beside her as he began weaving his fingers through her thin hair in a relaxing pattern. _He wants me to go to sleep..._ She could see from the corners of her eyes that he had a warm, glowing smile on his face and even his eyes seemed doting enough to be trusted.

But Ginny knew that this was not the real Tom. The 16 yr. old boy sitting besides her gently leaning her head to rest on his chest while whispering words of comfort and sweet nothings that floated through her ear was not Tom Riddle. This was all a feigned act of tenderness and his own, sick twisted way of "thanking" her.

_I'm not falling for it again. If I die I will die putting up a good fight and wiping that fake smile of his off his face!_ Ginny thought determinably. She started to struggle in Riddle's embrace as she tried pushing his arms which were circled around her shoulders away. Tom tilted his head getting a better profile of her face. His tone was in satirical curiosity as he softly inquired, "What's wrong, Little Ginny? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"You did when you forced me to write down that bloody farewell on the wall." Ginny stated briskly succeeding in getting Tom to let go. Or was it him who chose to let go? Ginny was too weary to care.

Tom let a gentle frown show on his face, as he wasn't positive on how he should feel at her spiteful remark. Tom hated it when he wasn't surely accurate on something. He was the brightest student in Hogwarts during his school years and his reputation as the mysterious head boy who was quiet but astoundingly intelligent and persuasive earned him the respect he deserved, as well the fear of him from his least preferred peers.

Why wouldn't she look at him? Tom knew that Ginny was currently disliking and terrified of him, and he derived some pleasure from that. She was firmly against him, it would seem, but he was also aware of the fact of how moldable her young mind can be. And he can use that against her.

"It was an urgent measure, Ginny. Personally paint doesn't have that 'effect' compared to blood. You had earlier refused to use chicken blood so I had no option except to make you to use your own blood." He stared at her, awaiting her reaction.

"My family _raised_ chickens, Tom..." Ginny spoke shakily still not looking at him, much to his hidden disappointment. Expecting him to reply back, Ginny stiffened when she felt his fingers running through her hair, decidedly more solid than they had ever been, long and bone white and sifting through thick layers of silky scarlet locks. In spite of the maximum distance between them, he was still close enough to touch her, which bothered her so.

Ginny turned around so that she was facing Riddle and scuttled further away from him in disgust against the wall. If she wasn't loosing her consciousness at a steady rate she would've had enough energy to slap him for being such a jerk to her and then acting like a friend again. But she barely had any strength left to speak let alone do anything physical.

"You won't be so defiant towards me for long, _my_ _pet_." She heard Tom whisper in her ear. You're growing very tired, aren't you Little Ginny?"

Ginny weakly shook her head in disagreement at his assumption. The colors of the Chamber started blending together. The floor appeared to be tilting in a manner akin what one would see if one had spun in circles endlessly. _Am I sinking or is the sky falling down?_ Ginny wondered tiredly, her eyes blinking slowly as everything in her vision grew to various shades of dark and light.

A soft thud echoed throughout the Chamber as a small figure of red collapsed against kneeling figure of silver and green.

"Oh, I believe you _are_, _my chèri_..."Tom's smirk touched her hand as he kissed it in a way of parting, like the dripping bloody message left on the wall. Ginny shut her eyes, and then let them flutter open again, and then closed them in a way that made things seem just final. When Tom let go of her hand, he saw that her bloody fingers were still bleeding that luscious red fluid of life she used to write her goodbye.

Fascinated by the red, Tom brought her cold hand towards his lips and cautiously licked the blood clean off her fingers. As the taste of metal reached his tongue, that demonic monster in him roared in victory. A moment later, he let her hand lay across her chest as he stood up and carried her to the front statue of his ancestor. Tom took the diary from her robe pocket and arranged her arms to hug it against her chest. Then he slipped her wand in place of the diary into her pocket. She has served her purpose in feeding him the remainder of her energy, and now she was nothing but ice-cold bait for Harry Potter.

Tom could hear the front gate of the Chamber open, and he swiftly hid in the shadows awaiting the prey whom he has been strategically tracking down all this year wander in completely unsuspecting of the true horror within the Chamber of Secrets.

-**End Flashback**-

"Ginny dear? Are you feeling alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put a hand over Ginny's forehead. Ginny was quickly answered a faint "yes" before sitting up straighter.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in a trance or something." Ron pointed out from across the table. Percy looked up from a letter he was reading and observed her quietly. Mr. Weasley was watching Ginny cautiously as well.

"Ginny, if you are feeling a bit under the weather, I'll go make you some soup." Her mother replied, a worried frown on her face. She was rubbing her daughter's back soothingly trying to get a response from her, yet Ginny remained insensitive as she was before.

"Don't worry mum. She is just heart-sick over _you-know-who_." George informed. Ginny nearly fell out of her chair at the mention of his name. She knew George meant to say Harry, but now every time she hears that three worded phrase a picture of Tom would come up in her head, not his future monstrous form. Instead of striking fear into her heart when she hears that phrase, it struck a cord in Ginny's heart as it reminded her of Tom's betrayal.

"George, don't you ever say that again, do you hear me? And look what you made your sister do!" Mrs. Weasley scolded as she bent to pick up the fork Ginny accidentally knocked over the table. George put on his best 'I'm innocent' smile and said, "Sorry!"

"I'll deal with _you_ later, young man!" Mrs. Weasley huffed before she took out her wand and food and additional dining ware appeared on the table. The smell of the food was so good it brought Ginny a little bit out of her transfixed state. "Thanks mum, I'm starved!" Ron said as he chewed on his chicken leg. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron." Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son. Fred and George snickered while Percy just ignored them and ate as he read the letter.

Ginny ate slower than everyone else, as her head was still in a daze from the flashback. _How can he be so cruel and kind at the same time?_ She thought drinking some of her pumpkin juice. _I wonder what he is doing right now... _

After they have finished eating, Ginny watched the chickens outside in the backyard. They clucked and walked around, pecking at any small thing they see move on the ground. _Tom made me strangle those roosters..._ Ginny thought bitterly watching one chicken being chased by another when it found a worm.

"Oi, Ginny! You want to help us de-gnome the garden? Those pesky little bliters are back and guess what George and I secretly cooked up for them?" Fred grinned as he help up a potion with a bubbly pink liquid in it.

"What is that?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her brother. She reached for the potion but Fred held it higher, grinning wider. "Ah, ah, ah, ickle Ginny-kins," He wagged a finger at her disapprovingly," you have to help us de-gnome the garden to see what it does."

"But mum said that you, George and Ron are supposed to do it. I can't help you." She mumbled, frowning.

"Yes, but mum just went to Diagon Alley for something. And dad won't care anyway. He is with Percy so no one will know you helped us." Ron replied coming out from behind a wall.

"But couldn't you just tell me?" Ginny complained crossing her arms. She hated it when her brothers are getting her to 'help' them. They would always use her natural curiosity to their advantage by coming up with crazy potions and then convincing her to aid them by describing the potion's magical effect in a way that is irresistible. Ginny knew that this was all their way of decreasing their work time by getting her to work for them, yet she couldn't help it.

"Fine..." She sighed, giving in. The twins and Ron grinned before grabbing her arms and pulling her after them as they ran outside. "Ow, George! Stop pulling so hard!" She struggled. When they were outside, the sun was still up shining brightly. White clouds scatter across the sky as clumps of grass are littered on the ground.

"What are you doing with that gnome?" Cried Ginny in alarm when she saw her brother Fred holding a gnome by the legs high in the air. The gnome squeaked, "Geroff me!", before swinging its head to bite it's attacker's arm.

"Ginny, you've seen de-gnoming before, haven't you?" Ron asked as he handed George the pink potion. Ginny nodded. "Well, here is a trick that will make them leave permanently." He replied. Ginny's lips trembled. "Dad won't like it if you made them go away forever..." She warned looking at Fred, who was busy trying to swing the gnome's head the other way to prevent it from biting him.

"Alright, George, give me the potion!" Fred said winking at the pale Ginny. In Ginny's eyes, this looked like some horrible experiment. "No wait, stop it! Don't hurt the—"

"We're not going to hurt the little bliter, Gin. We're just going to have a little fun. And besides, it won't permanently make the gnomes go away." Fred said grinning at the furious gnome. "Oi, we've got a vicious one here!" He said before uncorking the potion and setting the gnome down, grabbing it by the scruff of its neck. Ginny watched in horror as her brother dumped the pink liquid down the poor gnome's throat.

"I think we got it..." Ron muttered as he inched closer to the wheezing gnome.

"You guys are horrible! How could you do such a disgusting, _vile—" _Ginny spoke as she cradled the coughing gnome in her arms like a baby. "-OUCH!" She cried as she dropped the gnome as if it was on fire.

"Never a good idea to hold a gnome, dear sister." Fred admonished gravely.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Ron asked as he reached for his sister's bitten arm. Ginny whimpered as the pain stung. It didn't hurt that much, but the spot where she got bitten felt sore. VERY sore. "I'm going to tell mum—" She started but George covered her mouth. "Gin, you made a promise before. Here is the antidote, the sore won't last long, I promise." He assured.

"Look at that! Bubbles!" Ron said. Ginny took the small vile and pocketed it. Then she looked up to see what Ron was pointing at.

The gnome that had bitten her earlier was foaming around the mouth and it began hiccupping. Every time it hiccupped, several pink bubbles would float out of its mouth.

Gaping in horror, Ginny asked, "Is that dad's _soap_?!"

"Well, there is a little bit." Fred confessed. Then seeing the look of incredulity on his sister's face, he hastily added, "What other use did we have for the muggle soap dad gave us? We don't have to use that for cleaning when we've got _Madam Clair's All-Purpose Cleaning and Sanitizing Magic Gel_!" Chorused Fred and George while Ron was still watching the gnome blow pink bubbles.

"I'm going back in. Clearly this isn't a de-gnoming but a mad experiment that you three planned in which I have no interest in participating." Ginny stood and walked towards the door. Behind her, the twins and Ron were shouting.

"Wait, Ginny! You're not telling mum, are you? She'll never let us do magic if she finds out!"

"Blimey, that's a _big_ one!"

"Oy! It's floating away!"

Ginny closed the door and sat near the window. Outside, her brothers were running after the gnome, who apparently had blown an extra large bubble and was gradually floating away and out of her view. She sighed and thought _Oh well, back to being just ordinary Ginny. The Ginny whom no one ever notices... _She watched her brothers for half an hour before finally deciding to head to bed very early, as she couldn't find anything to do.Walking away from her seat near the window, the last thing she heard before walking up the stairs were the cries of her brothers as they managed to capture another gnome.

"Alright! Can't wait to see what we can do with this lil' fat one!"

"He won't be able to get away by blowing bubbles!"

"Oy, George, where'd you put that Hair-Growth potion you brewed over Christmas?!"


End file.
